Coletânea
by Luana Santiago
Summary: Cedo ou tarde eles seriam obrigados a recomeçar, juntos ou não; A vida dos amantes desafortunados do Distrito 12, seus traumas, perdas e cicatrizes de guerra.
1. Primeiro

**Nota da autora: **

Bem-vindos, tributos.

Espero que gostem deste conto (Ou headcanon gigantesco, para quem sabe o que é isso) que criei ontem a noite e achei bom o suficiente para postar (: Já estava querendo há tempos contribuir para esta quantidade absurdamente pequena que são as fanfics de Hunger Games em português, portanto, fiz a minha parte.

Os contos são independentes, não é uma long-fic com fatos em ordem. Eu posso voltar ou avançar a cada novo 'capítulo', mas vale lembrar que só escreverei mais se houver _algum_ comentário.

Ah, tentei ser fiel em relação à personalidade dos personagens (Sejam razoáveis, sou habituada a escrever UA) e espero que tenha conseguido. E eu também gosto de usar a tradução literal para os termos famosos dos livros (Tipo, Real or not real? - Que na tradução do Brasil ficou 'Verdadeiro ou falso?') Enfim, é isso (:

Boa leitura!

* * *

_**Os personagens de The Hunger Games pertencem à Suzanne Collins, a mim pertence apenas o enredo da história.**_

* * *

**O medo**

Não sou frequentadora assídua de hospitais, especialmente agora que são inexistentes os confrontos em Panem e a única maneira de eu me ferir é na floresta. Porém, desta vez é diferente. Não estou contundida ou doente, é algo muito pior, algo que declarei impossível desde que entendi a crueldade do mundo.

As poucas pessoas que vagam pelos corredores não hesitam em dedicar olhares para mim, provavelmente imaginando o motivo da minha vinda até aqui. Desde o término da guerra, há quase dez anos atrás, sou aclamada pelo que fiz pelo país e o sentimento de gratidão dos distritos nunca se esvaiu, continuo sendo uma figura tão importante quanto – Ou até mais – que a presidente Paylor. E os pares de olhos sobre mim conseguem me deixar ainda mais apavorada. Tenho medo que vejam no meu rosto o motivo para tanta euforia, tanto pavor, e a notícia se espalhe por todo o doze antes mesmo de Peeta colocar os pés em casa.

Cerro os olhos quando dou de cara com a neve. É uma longa caminhada daqui até a Vila dos vitoriosos, o que me consola é que no meio desta tempestade há pouquíssima gente nas ruas. Ótimo, serão menos rostos para encarar. A sensação de minhas pernas estarem congeladas não é pelo frio e sim pela notícia que estou tentando absorver há vinte minutos. São dois extremos: A sensação de estar gelada e saber que as mãos que seguram o envelope pardo estão suando como se expostas ao sol do terceiro Massacre Quaternário.

As primeiras lágrimas estão caindo antes que eu gire a maçaneta, assim que me refugio dentro de casa escorrego contra a porta e o pranto preso na garganta ecoa no ambiente vazio.

_Prim. _Penso nela porque o fato dela estar morta significa que falhei ao tentar proteger o que mais amo. Se não pude salvá-la, o que poderá acontecer com esta criança? Como eu pude deixar isto acontecer? Trazer um ser inocente para um lugar como este, provavelmente um bebê com os olhos dóceis do garoto com o pão, o que torna as coisas ainda piores. Eu não aguentaria vê-lo sofrendo e eu morreria se o perdesse. Por enquanto ele está aqui, aquecido e seguro, mas e depois?

Percebo que perdi a noção do tempo assim que ouço Peeta tirando a neve das botas. Não quero encará-lo agora porque ele foi quem fez isso comigo. Se não tivesse insistido tanto eu não estaria sofrendo por algo que ainda não tenho. Não tenho? Então o que explica meus braços envolvendo o ventre ainda liso? Eu não estaria fazendo isso se não soubesse da existência de um ser aqui dentro. A não ser que eu queira voltar para a Capital e para usar novamente as pulseiras de 'mentalmente desorientada'.

- Katniss?

Não respondo e nem poderia mesmo que tivesse a intenção. Uma palavra e o choro incessável voltaria, assustando Peeta e talvez até levando-o a ter outro ataque de loucura. Ele surge na sala já de olhos arregalados, provavelmente por causa dos papéis espalhados e os vidros quebrados. Seus desenhos de mim, de Prim, Finnick, Cinna e todos aqueles que passaram por nossas vidas repousando no chão gelado, assim como eu.

- Katniss! - Peeta corre até mim, pegando-me nos braços com uma expressão de desespero – Você está bem?

Meus olhos antes perdidos ficam presos em seus orbes azuis, a resposta para todas as suas futuras perguntas sai em forma de sussurro e o deixa estatelado:

- Estou grávida.

O rosto de Peeta vai de choque à fascínio em segundos. Ao menos ele tem a decência de esconder o sorriso que quer exibir. Ele sempre quis e conseguiu finalmente. Será que não é capaz de ver o perigo? Como pode não perceber que perderemos nosso filho, que logo será tirado dos nossos braços por outra guerra, por outra onda de miséria e fome que transformará Panem novamente em um lugar esquecido, abandonado e maltratado. Eu não quero que meu bebê viva num lugar como este, onde matavam-se crianças por diversão, então como Peeta pode querer também? Pensando assim, a raiva toma espaço.

- Vá, grite para todos a grande novidade. Você não precisa conter esse sorriso, espalhe para Panem inteira sobre a minha gravidez!

Ele iria se o meu tom não fosse tão agressivo. Ele realmente contaria para todos até que chegasse nos ouvidos de minha mãe, no Distrito 2, ou então nos de Gale.

Gale. O que meu melhor amigo acharia disso? Sei que também tem vontade de ter filhos, se é que já não os tem. Tenho certeza que se estivesse aqui jogaria na minha cara o quão ridícula estou sendo por não achar minha gravidez uma benção. Diria que nós dois e os outros lutamos justamente por isso, por uma nação melhor para criar nossos filhos e que me recusar a ter uma criança negaria também o meu êxito. Gale me convenceria.

- Você não quer este bebê. Real ou não real?

Presto atenção na voz cansada de Peeta. Eu o fiz infeliz tendo uma reação exagerada e agora até ele acredita que o que carrego no meu ventre não deveria existir.

- Não real – suspiro – Ninguém vai tirá-lo de mim.

Porque eu já o amo. Seja um menino loiro de olhos acinzentados ou uma menininha de cabelos escuros e íris azuis, eu amo esta pequena extensão de mim que está crescendo. Um amor tão novo e igualmente forte quanto aquele que um dia senti e ainda sinto por Prim. Só que desta vez, a única diferença, é que esta criança tem uma chance. Não apenas uma chance de sobrevivência como também a chance de alcançar a felicidade. E eu lhe proporcionarei isso.

As mãos firmes de Peeta me tiram do chão, ele me sustenta em seus braços, levando-me com cuidado para nosso quarto. Encolho meu corpo contra o seu, escondendo o rosto em seu peito e em poucos segundos encharcando sua camisa. Sou posta na cama e nem por isso deixo que vá. Peeta abraça forte e diz que tudo vai ficar bem. Felizmente, tentar acreditar em suas palavras já é um agrande avanço.

- E-estou com medo – Murmuro.

- Eu também estou, mas não é incrível? A minha felicidade supera o medo, Katniss. - Suas palavras chamam minha atenção. Olho-o e reconheço que não podia ter dito algo melhor, mesmo que provavelmente tenha feito e refeito o mesmo discurso diversas vezes. Um sorriso desanimado molda meus lábios.

- Espero que um dia a minha também supere.

- Você não irá amá-lo mesmo assim?

- Eu já amo, Peeta. - Sussurro pronta para mais uma enxurrada das lágrimas que não me deixam em paz.

- Então é tudo que importa – Sorri e beija a minha testa, acariciando os meus cabelos e aos poucos conseguindo me acalmar, mesmo que para isso precise me fazer dormir. A exaustão mental ultrapassa a física, minha cabeça não está mais tranquila, ela fica ainda mais terrível com as possibilidades ruins que me mostra. Os pesadelos que terei hoje com certeza terão Prim e meu filho como protagonistas, por isso, precisarei de Peeta ao meu lado. Antes que ele vá, seguro sua mão e sussurro a frase que já é comum para nós:

- Fique comigo.

E como esperado, sua resposta breve me deixa mais conformada em relação ao futuro próximo:

- Sempre.

* * *

Sobre qualquer erro de português ou concordância: Sinto muito, não revisei muito.

Merece reviews? *cruza os dedos*


	2. Segundo

**Nota da autora: **

Olá!

Bom, primeiramente quero agradecer aos reviews. Fiquei muito satisfeita em saber que fui fiel em relação aos personagens, porque esse foi o desafio desde o início: Escrever uma fanfic de The Hunger Games sem modificar a personalidade e o estilo de história da Suzanne. É claro que há diferenças, não estou tentando imitá-la e todos possuem um jeito diferente de escrita.

Quero também pedir desculpas pela demora, afinal, eu recebi mais que um comentário e já deveria ter postado há tempos. A notícia boa é que estou de férias e tenho três capítulos quase prontos para postagem! Ah, e o esquema de comentários ainda permanece. Mais de_ três_ comentários e eu continuo. Façam a sua parte que eu faço a minha, não é?

É isso._** Boa leitura**_ e lembrem-se que esta fanfic é como o filme '500 dias com ela', portanto, os acontecimentos estão fora de ordem. Vejo vocês nos reviews, se eu chegar a ter algum, né.

* * *

_Capítulo dedicado à Juliana, minha unnie, que tentou me dar a ideia do capítulo, mesmo eu não entendendo muito bem. Enfim, para mim, Katniss ciumenta seria mais ou menos assim. Kamsa hamnida, unnie!_

* * *

**Ciúmes**

Depois de tempo demais confinada em prisões – Distrito 13, que é parecido o suficiente com um presídio de segurança máxima – e na Capital, durante meu julgamento após ter assassinado a presidenta Coin, ainda está sendo complicado reconhecer a floresta do 12 como minha. Mais difícil ainda porque o outro frequentador assíduo dela não está em nenhum lugar por perto. _Respiro fundo, _tendo uma vontade inversa: Ao invés de querer ficar aqui, desejo fortemente voltar para casa. Para isso, preciso buscar Peeta do lado de fora da quase completa padaria – Um lugar simbólico que ainda me traz lembranças desagradáveis.

Escondo meu arco no tronco e volto pelo caminho que fazia todos os dias, sem necessidade, uma vez que tenho permissão para ir e voltar da floresta quando quero. Mas é bom manter os costumes, me traz a sensação de estar realmente em casa, de que quase tudo está como era antes dos Jogos. Vida que antes eu desprezava e hoje daria tudo para ter de volta.

No trajeto, as pessoas que estão trabalhando arduamente na reconstrução do Distrito – com a ajuda pesada de mão de obra da Capital - me cumprimentam. As que estão mais longe apenas acenam, felizes por verem com os próprios olhos o Tordo e o rosto da revolução. Meu Distrito virou uma espécie de ponto turístico para as pessoas de Capital, mesmo não havendo nada para se ver aqui. _É apenas um monte de cinzas daquilo que um dia já foi o lugar mais pobre e vergonhoso de Panem. _

E é quando sento em um ponto vulnerável, bem aos olhos de todos, parece que lhe concedi uma dádiva. Depois de três meses me acostumei com o fato de que minha figura corajosa não será esquecida por um longo tempo, ou talvez nunca mais. Eu já enfrentei problemas muito piores, e enfrento todos os dias ao procurar motivos para não abandonar o mundo e ir para o lado de Prim e meu pai, seja lá onde estão.

Apoio o queixo nas mãos depois de vinte minutos esperando Peeta do lado de fora. É estranho, o garoto sempre costuma ser irritantemente pontual. Decido ver o que está acontecendo, se não está morto ou tendo uma crise mental. Mas a cena a seguir me deixa estatelada e muito – muito – confusa.

Peeta está sentado na bancada cheia de mistura de pós, com a postura relaxada e uma garota está bem ao seu lado, os pés balançando por não tocarem o chão. Eles estão dando boas risadas juntos, com alguma cores pintando o canto de suas bocas e a bochecha de Peeta. Quando ela vê seu estado, passa o dedo em sua pele e depois o coloca na boca. Parece que são... Qualquer coisa além de amigos. No nível do que eu tive com Peeta – ou todos imaginam que tive – uma vez.

Reconheço-a apenas observando seu perfil, sem perceber que já estou dentro do ambiente empoeirado:

- Delly? - Junto as sobrancelhas, sobressaltada com sua presença repentina. Eu nem sabia que ela tinha voltado para o 12.

- Ah, Katniss! - Ela acena e desce da bancada – Bom te ver e... Ah, sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com Prim – Encolhe os ombros, querendo não tocar no assunto. Eu queria que não tivesse tocado mesmo, porque isso me deixa irritadiça.

_Não sente, não - _Penso - _Você não sabe pelo que passei. _Sem ter uma resposta pronta, dou de ombros e encaro um Peeta absorto. Uma ruga de preocupação na testa, até que ele percebe que estou esperando por ele.

- Você voltou cedo... - Reflete.

- Voltei, sim – Me aproximo, desconfiada – E o que vocês estavam fazendo aqui? - Passo meu dedo no lugar onde Peeta ainda está, há farinha, açúcar e cal em toda parte. A padaria ainda está sendo reconstruída, mas nem isto impede Peeta de trabalhar.

- Ah, Peeta estava me mostrando algumas misturas novas com glacê. É delicioso! - Delly vira-se para Peeta, agitando os cachos platinados – O que acha de fazermos aqueles biscoitos de menino e menina? Você lembra? - Seus olhos claros brilham em expectativa.

Me encosto em uma parede e fico os observando. Não faço parte da cena, mas Peeta está incomodado com meu olhar hostil sobre ambos.

- Lembro sim, Delly – Sorri para ela e depois vira para mim – Quer ir agora? - Mantenho os braços cruzados, dando-lhe opções. _Tanto faz._

Por fim, o ambiente não continua alegre por muito tempo depois de minha chegada e Delly dá um tchau rápido para nós assim que entramos no caminho exclusivo que vai para a Aldeia dos Vitoriosos. Peeta vem andando alegre do meu lado, sem perceber meu estado de espírito. Entramos em casa e não digo uma palavra sequer.

Peeta faz algumas perguntas, porém, fico lá no meu canto, como uma avox mental. Meu olhar se perde na parede e vou fazendo o que é necessário: Um banho, comida e mais um milhão de pensamentos. Pode não parecer, mas minha mente está trabalhando muito bem esta noite.

Quando vamos dormir, ele me dá boa noite e demonstra cansaço, cai no sono em menos de meia hora. Sem conseguir ficar do seu lado, vou para o sofá e tento dormir ali. Entretanto, é na alta madrugada que uma mão com manchas rosadas – queimaduras – afaga meu rosto. É o_ mesmo pesadelo de todas as noites: Todos os mortos me jogando na cova, colocando terra em minha boca mesmo que eu implorasse e chorasse para que parassem. Quando é a vez de Prim me prender eternamente no subsolo, é que acordo._

- Não real, Katniss. - Peeta fala baixinho e afaga meus cabelos embolados – Não é real.

Coloco-me sentada, fuzilando-o com os olhos. Como ele consegue ser tão bom ator? Me consola de noite enquanto passa os dias sorrindo ao lado de uma garota definitivamente mais bonita e mais agradável do que eu. _Eu tenho raiva de Peeta Mellark_. E do que a Capital fez com ele, até que chegasse a este ponto.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Como sempre, finjo não ter escutado. Me levanto sem olhar para sua cara e antes disso sussurro um inaudível insulto:

- _Traidor._

_Será mesmo? _Será que não é minha imaginação? Não. Eu ainda não estou neste estágio de loucura.

Vou correndo para a floresta e Peeta não tenta me impedir. É bastante arriscado, já que os predadores estão acordados agora, mas é o único lugar capaz de me trazer sossego, pelo menos de noite, onde se parece muito com a Arena. Assim que atravesso a cerca – desativada para sempre, eu espero – volto aos velhos tempos dos jogos e durmo em cima de uma árvore, que conheço muito bem, por sinal. É o ponto onde eu me encontrava com Gale.

Fico na floresta tempo o suficiente para saber que Peeta saiu de casa e isso é quase no início da tarde. Tiro as meias, que já estão arruinadas de qualquer forma, e antes de entrar e descansar para valer – como estou exausta, sei que não terei pesadelos, pois minha mente se desgastou lembrando-me que eu não podia me remexer muito, ou despencaria e estaria morta. Para minha sorte, a noite de ontem foi incomum: Abafada como as noites do Massacre Quaternário. Um pouco de azar e eu teria acordado morta por hipotermia.

Nada disso importa agora, pois vejo-o bem ao longe, rodeado por sua comida de estimação. Tivemos um grande problema quando estava sem disposição para ir até a floresta e ali mesmo, em seu quintal, quebrei o pescoço de um de seus gansos e Peeta, inocentemente achando que eu tinha voltado da caça, chamou nosso velho mentor para jantar. _Foi cômico para mim, trágico para ele, que só percebeu o que estava comendo depois de ter roído o último osso._

**- **Você. Preciso da sua ajuda. - Digo.

- O que foi, queridinha? - Ele cambaleia na direção dos gansos, dispersando-os para longe de mim. - Sabe, ainda tenho medo que você leve um deles. Não duvido que acertaria algum com seu arco da sua janela... - Cruzo os braços, esperando que termine de me criticar.

- Adivinha só? Problemas com garotos! - Haymitch gargalha enquanto despejo toda a mágoa por ter me dito isso na mansão do presidente Snow. Ele estava bêbado – sempre está – mas naquele dia estava o triplo do que geralmente está.

- E quem seria o garoto em questão? - Pergunta ironicamente. É claro que Haymitch sabe quem é o _garoto_, só está falando isso para me provocar. - Docinho, eu me pergunto porquê você acha que sou alguma espécie de conselheiro amoroso.

- Você é meu mentor – Retruco, como se fosse o suficiente.

- Correção, - Levanta o indicador – Eu era. Nos Jogos, na guerra, onde fosse. Agora eu não tenho nenhuma responsabilidade com você.

- Claro, e então você veio para o Distrito 12, por quê? - Arqueio uma sobrancelha, disposta a estender a discussão.

- Você levou um tiro na cabeça ou foi telessequestrada também? Até onde eu lembro, moro aqui antes de você.

Suspiro, finalmente desistindo. Enquanto estou aqui perdendo meu tempo com Haymitch, Peeta está lá com Delly Cartwright, fazendo coisas que me embrulham o estômago só em pensar. Toda a fome que eu estava sentindo acaba.

- Ele tem outra – Anuncio firme - Peeta está com outra garota.

- Parabéns para ele então, você não fez muito por onde para amarrá-lo com você, não é? - Dá de ombros e toma mais um gole da garrafa quase vazia. Fico em silêncio, fitando a grama e sentindo a ponta do meu nariz queimar. Haymitch percebe que não estou para brincadeiras e respira fundo:

- Certo, e de onde surgiu essa brilhante ideia?

- Ontem. Eu fui buscá-lo na padaria, como sempre faço, e o encontrei com Delly Cartwright. - Sacudo a cabeça, afastando a imagem.

- E por algum acaso ele estava se agarrando com ela? - Ótimo. Tudo o que Haymitch consegue é piorar minha situação. Eu não tenho direito nenhum de julgar Peeta sobre as coisas que ele faz ou quem ele está, mas...

- Não. Mas eles estavam perto demais, muito perto – Cerro os olhos, a vontade insana de fuxicar o que está acontecendo lá agora quase me fazendo tomar outro rumo.

- Eles são amigos, Katniss. Peeta nunca reclamou do quão perto você ficava de Gale – Automaticamente me encolho ao ouvir o nome do meu melhor amigo, ou aquele que um dia foi meu melhor amigo. - E cá entre nós, queridinha, Panem inteira sabe que ele não era seu primo...

- É diferente!

- O que é diferente? - Rebate ironicamente – O que é diferente na relação dele com Delly e a sua com Gale? Vejamos: Amigos de infância, possíveis amantes... Além do mais, garota, você não está em nenhuma relação especial com ele, até onde eu sei.

_Certo, Haymitch. Faça-me ficar ainda pior._

O problema é que ele está certo. Quem sou eu para reclamar de Peeta? Se ele está ou não com Delly, não é da minha conta, assim como não era da conta dele saber se eu estava com Gale. Eu fiz isso uma vez, porquê Peeta não poderia retribuir? É um jogo justo.

- Além do mais, aquela garota é bonita.

- Eu sei! Eu sei! - Cruzo os braços, ressentida. Então era assim que Peeta se sentia quando eu estava com Gale por suas costas? É assim? O sentimento de impotência é horrível e qualquer movimento que eu faça, sei que estou fora do meu direito. Mas eu não consigo ignorar... Ainda há lá no fundo aquela sensação de que Peeta me pertence, principalmente depois do que passamos. Se eu não abri mão de sua vida, preservando-o até onde consegui, porquê abdicaria dele agora? Justamente agora, onde - na teoria - tudo deveria estar resolvido.

- Ela é tão melhor do que eu... - Sibilo e meu mentor faz questão de exagerar ao concordar. Olho para ele com raiva, marchando para casa. - Obrigado por nada, Haymitch.

- Sempre à disposição, docinho.

Conversar com Haymitch não me ajudou em muita coisa, só serviu para esfregar na minha cara aquilo que eu já sabia: Delly é a melhor opção para Peeta.

Entro em casa e bato a porta, caio no chão por não ter visto o degrau. Normalmente o pulo, só que esqueci completamente dele agora. Berro em plena fúria e vou engatinhando até a cozinha, tendo esperanças de encontrar alguma aguardente branca.

É claro que não encontro, então, fico encarando o teto, tentando não pensar que estou prestes a perder Peeta também. É então que batem na porta.

Se fosse Peeta, ele entraria de uma vez, está é, tecnicamente, sua casa. Deve ser Haymitch, que quer zombar dos meus gritos histéricos. Não vou atender.

Até que a voz feminina atravessa a madeira e chega até mim:

- Katniss? É Delly – Fecho a cara, imaginando o que Delly Cartwright quer comigo. _Talvez ela esteja aqui para pedir minha benção._ Ter certeza que seu caminho está livre e que perdi qualquer interesse que já tive um dia por Peeta. É uma possibilidade, mas será mesmo que ela teria coragem?

Tento não ser grossa com a garota, que até agora não me deu reais motivos para ser alvo da minha raiva. Peeta é o culpado de tudo, pois, infelizmente, não consegue medir as próprias ações e ver o efeito que elas têm sobre mim.

Ela entra e ofereço alguma coisa, a loura apenas sacode a cabeça, recusando educadamente. Enquanto observo Delly, um pensamento ruim toma minha mente:

_Veja Katniss, ela é linda. Loura, olhos claros, irresistível. Ela nunca matou ninguém, é inofensiva e provavelmente amorosa. Delly é tão melhor do que você jamais será, ela é tão certa para Peeta._

Certo! É como se Haymitch estivesse gritando dentro de minha cabeça a mesma frase: "Você podia viver cem vidas e ainda assim não merecer aquele cara, sabia?". E, droga, eu sei que ele está certo! Delly é tão perfeita para Peeta que dói sequer olhar para ela. Aposto que ela não lhe negaria uma família e iria de bom grado ajudá-lo no trabalho. Ela seria exatamente como minha mãe: Uma esposa exemplar.

- Eu achei que tinha que esclarecer algumas coisas... - Começa, olhando para as mãos. Meu olhar está tão intenso que estou deixando-a intimidada.

_Vá em frente! - _quero gritar - _ele é todo seu!_

- Sabe, Peeta sempre foi um grande amigo meu... - Sorri um pouco – Então acho que posso dizer que o conheço bastante.

O que ela pretende me contando isso? Esfregar na minha cara que é mais digna dele do que eu? Ah, claro, dessa parte já estou ciente. Meu mentor bêbado e insuportável e até mesmo minha própria consciência trataram de deixar isso bem claro.

- E é bom vê-lo melhor, você sabe... - Cerra os punhos e morde os lábios, nervosa – O que fizeram com ele na Capital.

Assinto, esperando que a conversa tome um rumo mais produtivo.

- Ah Katniss... - Ela dá um suspiro longo – E eu nunca o vi tão feliz, por estar com você. Ele sempre... Nutriu esse amor platônico por você.

A confissão me pega de surpresa. Não que eu já não saiba, pois Peeta mesmo disse isso nos primeiros Jogos, porém, não achei que ele tinha contado à outras pessoas.

- Nós realmente achamos que ele não iria durar muito tempo... - Finalmente me encara e explica – Eu e nossos outros amigos.

_Ah, claro. Peeta sempre foi popular na escola. Eu me lembro disso._

- Quando você se voluntariou por Prim e então o nome dele foi chamado, a gente já sabia que nosso amigo não voltaria. E foi assim mesmo, quando fomos nos despedir. Ele estava tão firme e decido a te proteger... - Delly ajeita a saia amarrotada – Foi realmente um adeus. Peeta estava caminhando dali para a morte, até que aconteceu aquela coisa toda das regras e você sabe melhor do que ninguém... - Gesticula nervosa e suas palavras me deixam mal.

Desde sempre. Peeta queria me manter viva desde sempre. Não foi um acordo que ele fez com Haymitch e sim uma meta que estabeleceu desde que foi sorteado. _O destino fora muito mais cruel com ele do que comigo._

- Ele não é mais o mesmo Peeta – Argumento com frieza. E é verdade, ele pode se esforçar para ter suas memórias no lugar, mas nunca mais será o Peeta justo e doce que um dia foi. O garoto inocente e gentil está perdido para sempre.

- Oh não! - Delly eleva a voz, discordando – Pode ter certeza que ele é o mesmo! Talvez um pouco quebrado com o que aconteceu mas... Quem não estaria? Eu perdi meus pais, então estou assim também. A guerra mudou todo mundo, Katniss.

- Você não entende... - Murmuro e cerro os olhos em sua direção. O que ela sabe? Ficou assistindo a coisa toda acontecer de longe, não sabe nem metade do que sofremos. É fácil falar.

- Katniss, - Ela se arrisca a me balançar pelos ombros, exigindo atenção – Sabe o que me faz acreditar que ele é o mesmo? - Fito sem vontade seu rosto afetado e nego em silêncio – Porque tenho certeza que o Peeta de agora não pensaria duas vezes se tivesse que arriscar a própria vida por você, exatamente como o antigo Peeta fez.

Finjo não estar convencida, mas as palavras me atingem como um tapa na cara. Eu vejo, todos os dias, o esforço de Peeta em se aproximar de mim, mesmo que não seja como antes, mesmo que seja uma relação gelada e distante, ele está tentando.

- O que está querendo ganhar me dizendo isso tudo, Delly?

- Sinceramente? - Ela coloca uma mecha atrás da orelha e volta à sua posição comportada – Eu sou uma pessoa justa, a defendi no Distrito 13 quando Peeta estava cuspindo mentiras sobre você. Então, eu estou aqui para pedir... - Ela hesita, testando uma reação – Pare de ser tão má com ele, sim? Ele está tentando ser uma boa pessoa de novo.

Esta é uma das poucas vezes em que sou reduzida à nada; Eu tenho muitos títulos: Garota em chamas, vitoriosa do Distrito 12, Tordo e rosto da rebelião, assassina da presidenta Coin e muitos outros nomes pelo qual me chamam. E cá estou eu, levando lição de moral de uma garota da mesma idade que não fez nem metade do que fiz.

_Entretanto, Delly está certa. E vendo que estou cogitando a ideia, ela continua:_

- Ele estava melhorando, mas está triste porque você se afastou. Você precisa parar com isso, Katniss. De afastar as pessoas que a amam... - Respira fundo e seu discurso não cessa – Dê uma chance para ele, tá? Ele passou por tanta coisa ruim, não que você também não tenha passado, mas Peeta mal sabe quem ele é de verdade. E bem, - Dá de ombros – Você é a única coisa importante que restou para ele.

- Então você não está aqui para tirá-lo de mim? - Questiono desconfiada. E para minha surpresa, Delly explode em uma risada tão alta e demorada que fico sentindo-me uma idiota.

- De onde tirou essa ideia? - Limpa os olhos úmidos – Peeta é meu amigo! Eu nunca me atreveria a tirá-lo de você! Estou cansada de saber que ele a deseja desde... - Conta nos dedos e desiste – Desde quando éramos muito pequenos. Seria frustrante sequer tentar! Eu nunca o olhei dessa forma!

Suspiro aliviada e passo a ter uma razão para gostar de Delly Cartwright. Ela não é uma ameaça, nem perto disso. Este tempo todo, eu estive irritando Haymitch com minhas preocupações estúpidas enquanto eles não estavam sendo nada mais do que amigos. Ótimo, agora sinto-me ridícula.

- Peeta vai ficar feliz em saber que você estava com ciúmes... - Dá mais uma risadinha e perco a respiração por um instante:

- Você não faria isso! - Chego a ponto de gritar.

Delly fica quieta, levantando-se rapidamente. Estou com os dentes trincados, morrendo de raiva com o que ela está prestes a fazer. As chances de eu goste dela estão zeradas agora. Sinto-me duplamente ridícula por ter cogitado a ideia de ser legal com ela por um momento.

- Tchau, Katniss. Bem, foi bom te ver – E a garota loura some pela porta antes que eu possa fazer alguma coisa. Imagino que esteja correndo para contar a novidade para Peeta, com um sorriso gigante no rosto por ter resolvido nosso problema. De certa forma, é bom que tudo fique esclarecido.

Não vejo o dia passar, apenas fico encolhida no sofá com olhos de caçadora na porta. Finalmente desisto da ideia de seguir Delly ou sumir na floresta e vou procurar alguma comida. Termino com alguns biscoitos amanteigados, encarando com tédio um programa provavelmente coordenado por Plutarch. Nunca me interessei por isso, minha verdadeira distração é mergulhar na floresta e ficar lá, mas, por alguma razão, perdi a vontade ou estou apenas preguiçosa. Uma noite é o suficiente. Não é muito bom ficar sozinha, pois a qualquer momento minha mente traiçoeira pode me levar à memórias dolorosas, com Prim e os paraquedas prateados.

Fico aliviada quando a maçaneta gira e Peeta aparece bem na hora que a primeira lágrima inconsciente está prestes a cair. Encontro seus olhos azuis e no momento em que dá um sorrisinho convencido, viro a cara, achando o programa de TV subitamente atraente.

Para meu desespero, ele vem sentar ao meu lado.

- Katniss... - Começa, mas vou logo cortando-o.

- Não quero saber!

- Tudo bem – Desiste facilmente e vai para a cozinha. Acompanho seus movimentos, ainda em alerta e ele gira nos calcanhares, voltando-se para mim – Delly? Sério? Cara, você é impossível.

- Se você falar mais alguma sobre isso, eu não terei pena em matá-lo, Peeta Mellark – Ameaço bufando de raiva.

- Você não deveria falar isso para mim, Katniss. Eu poderia ter um ataque agora por causa disso, sabia? - Usa um tom repreensivo e mesmo com razão, não estou nem aí. Eu realmente adoraria arrancar alguns fios louros da sua cabeça agora, ou pior.

Reviro os olhos, e volto a encarar o aparelho sem realmente enxergá-lo.

- Mesmo? Eu e Delly? Isso seria cogitável? - Sibila para si mesmo e tento ignorar sua conversa particular sem sucesso. - Quer dizer, eu tinha motivos para ter ciúmes de você com Gale mas...

- Chega! - Explodo e ele encolhe os ombros – Eu não me importo!

- Não? - Ergue uma das sobrancelhas louras, seu olhos cintilando diversão.

- Não mesmo! - Cuspo de volta, cruzando os braços. Ficamos nos encarando, até que ali, com aquele olhar animado, posso ver o antigo Peeta com facilidade. É quase ele na minha frente, não fosse pelas cicatrizes, agora mais sutis.

Talvez Delly esteja certa, talvez Peeta não tenha mudado realmente. Ele ainda é, de alguma forma, o meu Garoto com o pão. _É por isso que eu deveria dar uma chance... _Porque mesmo que não volte, ainda pode ser muito próximo do que um dia já foi.

- Katniss... - Ele me cutuca, agora próximo demais do meu rosto. – Você não precisar ter ciúmes.

- Quem está com ciúmes? - Reviro os olhos de novo, perdendo de vez o pouco de paciência que me restava.

- Você está – Murmura calmamente, vindo sentar-se ao meu lado mais uma vez. Fecho os olhos e respiro fundo, tentando me controlar. Peeta está muito perto de novo. - Admita.

- Não estou, não! - Rosno contra seu rosto, quase tocando nossos lábios.

- Você está com ciúmes. Real ou não real? - Por um segundo ele me convence de que está perguntando para diferenciar a realidade de uma lembrança falsa, só que seu riso não se contém por muito tempo e Peeta ri.

- Não real! - Insisto.

- Sabe, você pode estar realmente confundindo minha mente... - Usa seu último argumento que não posso ignorar. Parece mentira pelo jeito descontraído que fala, mas também pode ser verdade. Peeta é um manipulador nato, ele já me convenceu com a expressão confusa, fingindo muito bem estar delirando.

- Certo! Certo! - Levanto de súbito e jogo os olhos para o ar – Eu estou com ciúmes! Satisfeito?

Peeta coloca as mãos no bolsos, fingindo estar surpreso. Quase vou até ele e o agrido, mas lembro que não posso agir como se ele fosse o antigo Peeta. Se eu levantar a mão contra ele, pode achar que sou uma ameaça e então não hesitaria em me aniquilar, enxergando-me como um bestante.

_Olhe para mim agora, com meu corpo de bestante-fogo._

Creio que para não me irritar ainda mais, Peeta fica calado e apenas assente. Estalo os dedos, querendo espancá-lo para valer por estar rindo de mim – É claro que está, dá para notar a linha contida que são seus lábios.

- Por que? Por que é tão importante saber que estou com... – Resmungo e olho para a parede – Ciúmes?

- Eu não sei... - Franze o cenho, agora sem fingir a confusão – Acho que uma parte de mim fica feliz com isso. É como se... Você estivesse praticamente dizendo que me ama, ou gosta de mim. É tão confuso!

Estremeço com suas palavras, mas tento demonstrar indiferença. Entretanto, Peeta nota meu desconforto e nem isso o impede.

- Bom, você só me disse uma vez. Duas, talvez – Faz uma careta e agora eu é que estou confusa.

- Que você me ama. - Explica.

- Ah, isso – Minha voz fica engasgada e finjo tossir. Uma grande diferença entre o Peeta telessequestrado e o antigo Peeta é que este não tem papas na língua. Ele é curioso, quer recordar de tudo de uma só vez, então, acaba sendo super sincero e nem mesmo hesita. Não que o outro fosse um mentiroso, mas ele sempre distorcia as coisas a fim de me fazer me sentir melhor.

- Você disse 'real' uma vez. Real ou não real?

- É isso aí, _real_. - Uma vez, sim. E depois nunca mais. Passaram-se seis meses desde que voltamos para o doze e eu só confirmei meu amor por Peeta uma única vez, depois que ele me tranquilizou de um pesadelo. Acho que a provável segunda vez foi no Distrito 13, quando ele me perguntou diretamente e eu respondi algo como "Todo mundo diz que sim". Tecnicamente, essa teria sido a primeira vez.

Evito seus olhos e desabo de volta para o sofá. Peeta arruma uma maneira de se aproximar de mim e me abraça. Não é o abraço apertado que eu ainda espero que um dia volte a ser, é o abraço vago e fraco do Peeta que ainda não confia em mim por completo.

- Obrigado, Katniss. Eu acho que... Esta era a única coisa que nem antes do telessequestro eu tinha muita certeza – Sussurra suavemente.

Eu entendo o que isso significa para Peeta. Ele não tem mais ninguém com ele, apenas a mim. Ele precisava ter certeza que estar comigo é certo, que estou com ele porque quero estar. Eu devia isto a ele, por isso, não fico brava por me ter feito admitir mais uma vez.

_Porque é isso que nós fazemos. Protegemos um ao outro. _E acho que confissões sentimentais estão de alguma forma, emboladas nessa relação estranha que só estamos ajeitando agora.

* * *

**E aí? Gostaram? Acham que merece reviews? Bem, espero que sim. Lembrando que com TRÊS comentários posto mais coisas. Obrigado por lerem!**


	3. Terceiro

**Nota da autora:**

_Hey pessoal! _

Aposto que vocês não contavam com a minha velocidade para postar um novo capítulo, né? É que eu estou de férias e tenho muito tempo livre, né. Enfim, como combinado vocês fizeram sua parte e me presentearam com três comentários e cá estou eu com um novo conto.

Antes do capítulo, gostaria de ressaltar alguns pontos: Primeiro, a Katniss comenta no final de 'Mockingjay' que demorou quinze anos para ter um filho do Peeta, certo? Bem, na fanfic eu comento ser 'mais de uma década', mas não dou um tempo específico. Então, podemos dizer que estão com mais ou menos 26, 27 ou 28 anos. Afinal, quem consegue imaginar Katniss e Peeta com 30 e poucos anos? Eu não consigo.

Ah, outro ponto também é que este conto pode parecer um pouco OOC (Out of Character), mas pensem só comigo, depois de mais de dez anos de convivência entre os personagens os tornaria mais confortáveis e amáveis, não é? Pois bem, não estranhem.

E outra coisinha que quero acrescentar: Façam pedidos. Digam nos reviews sobre o que vocês querem que eu escreva (Desde que não seja alguma coisa que saia totalmente da linha do livro, né). Exemplos: "Ah, quero um conto sobre o aniversário da Katniss ou a primeira vez que o Peeta vai ao lago com a Katniss"

Ufa, falei muito. Finalmente: Boa leitura e NÃO SE ESQUEÇAM DE COMENTAR. Posto com **quatro** reviews ou **três reviews muito bem caprichados.**

Boa leitura (:

* * *

**Aceitar****  
**

- Você fez isso! - Praguejo limpando a boca sem olhar em seus grandes olhos claros. Peeta continua parado, terminando de fazer o coque frouxo em meus longos cabelos. É o que está a seu alcance: Segurá-los enquanto coloco toda a comida para fora. _Está se tornando rotineiro e assim será por mais ongos sete meses._

_- _Você não pode só me culpar... - Faz uma careta forçada, fingindo estar ofendido. Cerro os olhos em sua direção depois de fazer um bochecho rápido e simplesmente me sento no chão, trazendo meus joelhos para perto de mim. Peeta tomba a cabeça para o lado, confuso com o que estou fazendo.

- Você é quem quer crianças!

Ele suspira e vem sentar ao meu lado, no piso frio do banheiro. Nós já tivemos esta conversa antes, não só uma, mas várias vezes desde que descobri que estou grávida. Eu sei que Peeta fica magoado toda vez que falo esta frase, dando a entender que minha vontade de ter filhos é zero, como se eu estivesse grávida por obrigação. Bom, nós dois sabemos que não é verdade. Esta criança foi meticulosamente planejada por ele e depois de mais de uma década tentando me convencer, finalmente cedi. O tempo fez sua parte e tratou de deixar claro que os Jogos não vão voltar, nem a antiga Capital cruel que destruiu minha vida.

- Katniss... - Peeta sussurra, segurado minha mão. Eu sei a pergunta que virá a seguir - Você não quer este bebê. Real ou não real?

Se eu realmente quisesse evitar este tipo de pergunta, controlaria minhas crises e respiraria fundo todas as vezes. Entretanto, nenhum homem entende o que é estar grávida, nem algumas mulheres entendem. Passar pelos Jogos duas vezes não é nada comparado à enjoos matinais, tonturas, calor excessivo, dores no corpo, olfato e paladar incrivelmente aguçados, mudanças de humor incontroláveis, fome incontrolável, mais horas de sono que uma pessoa normal precisaria e outras desvantagens que não consigo lembrar. E claro, todas elas indo diretamente contra meus hábitos e me deixando fragilizada. _  
_

Fecho os punhos e mais uma vez, encaro Peeta com raiva. Nós não precisamos mais de palavras para nos entendermos, ele pode ler nos meus olhos que quero que desapareça e me deixe sozinha lidando com tudo isto. Porém, estamos falando de Peeta – O ser humano mais gentil e altruísta que tive a sorte de conhecer – e ao invés disso, ele me pega no colo e me leva até a cama.

- Eu não vou dormir, está muito cedo... - Falo com carranca e começo a me levantar. Sua mão segura meu pulso, me mantendo atada a ele.

- Descanse – Sussurra com os olhos fechados. Não há escapatória e em um combate corpo a corpo, Peeta sairia vitorioso. - Você não quer prejudicar nosso filho, quer? - Seu hálito quente sopra levemente contra minha testa e sua mão desliza até parar em minha barriga. Tento não parecer incomodada com o contato – não é que eu não esteja habituada, Peeta é meu marido afinal de contas, porém, ainda tenho a sensação de que em qualquer momento ele pode enlouquecer e me ferir, e, como consequência, ferir o bebê também.

Eu confio nele e em seu autocontrole, só que as coisas mudaram e não posso pensar apenas em mim. Eu tenho outra vida para proteger e não vou falhar _novamente. _Cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes seria minha sentença de morte.

- Tudo bem! - Murmuro e reviro os olhos antes de me encolher contra seu peito. Ele passa os braços em torno da minha cintura, zelando meu sono até mesmo na inconsciência.

**[...]**

- Katniss? - Pulo com a presença repentina de Peeta na cozinha escura. Ele não deveria estar acordado a esta hora, mas provavelmente notou minha ausência e imaginou o óbvio:

- Pesadelos? - Esfrega os olhos e sacode os cabelos emaranhados. Volto a olhar a dispensa, procurando por algum pão de queijo que tenha sobrado do café da manhã anterior. Nada.

- Sim, é um pesadelo ficar sonhando justamente com isto... - Resmungo para mim mesma ainda com os olhos fixos nos cantos escuros do armário. Eu. Realmente. Preciso. Disso. Como. Preciso. De. Ar!

- O que você está procurando? - Coloca as mãos nas minhas costas, pedindo atenção. Tento ignorar o salivar da minha boca enquanto minha mente teimosa imagina os pães de queijo de Peeta mergulhados em molho de ameixa, chocolate quente com pedaços de ensopado de carneiro. Que tipo de combinação é esta? Bom, eu não sei. Deve ser algum desejo de grávida sobre os quais minha mãe me alertou dias atrás pelo telefone.

- Pães de queijo e ameixas e ensopado de carneiro e chocolate quente. Tudo junto.

Meu desespero torna-se interessante para ele, pois o mesmo deixou a sonolência para trás assim que entendeu o que está acontecendo aqui. Peeta tenta esconder um sorriso antes que provoque minha fúria, mas é tarde demais. Eu, por outro lado, estou tão focada em conseguir esta estranha mistura que o ignoro.

- Vá dormir, Katniss. - Sugere e acende a luz.

- Não consigo... - Mordo os lábios e o encaro com desespero. Peeta suspira e me dá um beijo rápido, depois, para meu alívio, começa a pegar os ingredientes para todos os meus pedidos. Apoio a cabeça na bancada, observando silenciosamente Peeta se movimentar pela cozinha. Depois de anos, entendi que uma de minhas atividades preferidas é admirá-lo. Eu adoro prestar atenção nos seus mínimos detalhes, como por exemplo, a ruga de concentração que se forma entre as sobrancelhas louras ou o tom platinado que sua pele adquire sob a luz da lua. _Talvez isto tudo soe muito piegas_, porém, superamos há tempos as barreiras de romantismo e como não somos diferentes de outras pessoas, também nos rendemos a ele. Panem inteira sabia que terminaríamos juntos, de uma forma ou de outra, então não é nenhuma vergonha que eu fique falando dele como uma estúpida apaixonada. _É no minimo justo e aceitável._

Meus olhos ficam pesados depois de alguns minutos e tudo se escurece com o cheiro de comida na ponta do meu nariz.

_Eu não sei como exatamente vim parar no meio da Capital. Ela está coberta por neve e o corpo da menininha com casaco berrante que me reconheceu está sob meus pés. Aqui deveria estar um caos, como estava na verdadeira lembrança do último dia de guerra na cidade. Esfrego minhas mãos e quando vou tomar o primeiro passo em direção à mansão de Snow, uma mão pequena segura a barra da minha capa vermelha. Olho para baixo, encarando apavorada o corpo que deveria estar imóvel._

_- Não me deixe, mamãe... - E no momento que ela diz estas palavras, reconheço o rosto da minha criança. Eu sei que é minha filha, com olhos azuis de Peeta e meus cabelos escuros, quase sem vida e deitada em uma poça de sangue. Ajoelho-me ao seu lado, sentindo um medo que só senti quando tiraram Prim de mim._

_Pego-a com cuidado, manchando minha própria roupa com o líquido quente e choro como um animal que sofre depois de ser flechado em algum lugar que não o mata de uma vez._

_- Katniss! - Olho para trás, encontrando minha irmã com a trança loura e o uniforme branco. Ela está correndo em nossa direção com um paraquedas prateado nas mãos. Eu estou em estado de choque e não consigo mandá-la parar. Prim já está ajoelhada ao nosso lado, encarando confusa a menininha que protejo contra meu peito. As íris claras voltam-se para mim, com um sorriso ingênuo – Temos patrocinadores!_

_- Não Prim! - Entretanto, é tarde demais. As chamas nos envolvem e as duas desaparecem, deixando-me sozinha para suportar o fogo lambendo cada parte possível do meu corpo._

- Katniss, acorde! - A voz urgente de Peeta me resgata do sofrimento. Estou na cozinha de novo, lágrimas encharcando meu rosto e ele está bem a minha frente, segurando minha mão. - Não era real... - Assegura enquanto desliza os dedos da mão livre nas minhas madeixas. O tremor não para e só quando o abraço com força é que começo a me acalmar. Geralmente não compartilho meus sonhos com Peeta, mas desta vez sinto necessidade em fazê-lo. Ele tenta não parecer horrorizado com a cena que sua imaginação pintou em sua cabeça e o aperto em torno de mim fica mais forte.

- Você está bem, assim como nosso filho... - Beija minha testa e depois que eu paro de soluçar, coloca pães de queijo, um ensopado de carneiro com ameixas e uma caneca de chocolate quente na minha frente. Meus olhos devem ter brilhado, pois ele não segura o riso.

- Por sua causa, estou tendo que fazer o café da manhã e o almoço juntos e fora do horário! - Ele brinca e faz uma careta quando mergulho o pão no molho do ensopado e depois no chocolate quente. Quase explodo de felicidade quando o gosto exótico toma minha boca e ataco o resto da comida. Coloco tudo para dentro em menos de quinze minutos, sob os avisos de Peeta para ir mais devagar ou então posso me engasgar, mas não estou nem aí para o que está dizendo.

Esfrego a barriga e agradeço a Peeta com meu melhor sorriso.

- E você dizendo que só você sofre, uh? E eu? Tendo que acordar de madrugada para saciar seus desejos... - Franze as sobrancelhas – Estranhos.

- Para não falar nojento, certo? - Completo o pensamento que não teve coragem de falar – É maravilhoso, se quer saber.

- Eu imagino... - Murmura e me puxa pela mão, disposto a voltar para a cama. É claro que Peeta está exausto, não é qualquer um que acorda três da manhã para preparar comida para a esposa grávida e continua ativo. Mas ele o fez, mesmo assim. Nos deitamos e ele cai no sono, eu demoro um pouco mais, com medo de continuar aquele pesadelo. Por fim, quando a alvorada se infiltra pelas frestas da cortina, desisto e começo a me arrumar para ir para a floresta. Quando estou devidamente limpa e pronta, com a jaqueta de caça, Peeta fica em pé ao meu lado:

- Eu vou com você.

- Não! - Determino. Nós sabemos que não sabe fazer silêncio na floresta e afasta todas as minhas presas. As poucas vezes que me convenceu de ir junto, foi quando eu sabia que não haveria nenhum animal lá, por causa do inverno rigoroso. O problema é que estamos na primavera, minha época favorita e também a melhor época para caçar.

- Eu vou – E então ele sai para se aprontar. Eu poderia aproveitar a chance para deixá-lo para trás, mas Peeta é persistente e com certeza me seguiria. No fim, eu voltaria para casa sã e salva e não o encontraria aqui pois ele estaria perdido no meio das árvores, como uma criança que se distanciou da mãe em uma multidão.

Saímos não muito tempo depois e Peeta vem me seguindo um pouco desengonçado até mesmo na hora de pular a cerca que delimita o Distrito. Sou obrigada a voltar porque uma parte de sua perna falsa ficou presa lá, e enquanto o ajudo a sair, reviro os olhos e dou algumas risadas, fazendo-o se arrepender por ter vindo comigo. Ele, como sempre, não desiste.

Abato dois coelhos e avisto um ganso silvestre. Engulo seco, recordando-me de Rue e sua rápida explicação sobre como seu povo ficava feliz quando algum escapava para os pomares. Essas aves passaram a vir também para o Distrito 12, e não são mais exclusivas de apenas uma região.

Quando estou subindo o primeiro galho para colocá-lo na mira, Peeta começa:

- Você sabe que se cair, vai matar meu filho, não sabe?

E eu sei que tem razão, e não penso nem duas vezes antes de desistir do pássaro. Depois do pesadelo, não há chance de arriscar a vida desta criança. Ela está sob minha responsabilidade, Peeta também está fazendo sua parte vindo até aqui comigo e tomando conta de nós. Encontramos outro adiante e este não tem para onde fugir, acerto-o bem no meio dos olhos. Vou buscá-lo e quando retorno, meu corpo congela:

- Não se atreva!

Ele levanta os olhos azuis para mim, desviando a atenção da pequena fruta entre seus dedos. _Nightlock. _Por causa delas que tudo começou, quando decidi desafiar a Capital com uma proposta de suicídio e nenhum vitorioso. Peeta sabe muito bem o que está segurando e sabe o valor sentimental que o fruto têm para ambos.

- Eu sei, mas... - Espreme-a – A cor é muito bonita e talvez eu poderia levar algumas para poder usar nas minhas p...

Corto-o ríspida, repetindo o aviso:

- Não se atreva!

Ficamos nos encarando pelo que parecem ser horas, até que, lembrando de Cara de Raposa, Peeta quase caindo na própria armadilha e o fim, com nós dois colocando as malditas na boca, dispostos a morrer. A água dos nos meus olhos transborda. São muitas recordações dos primeiros Jogos de uma vez só. Eu não choraria em outra ocasião, mas não é uma coisa que eu possa controlar. Meus hormônios e nervos estão completamente fora de controle.

- Katniss! - Peeta corre até mim e me pega no colo, levando-nos até a raiz de uma grande árvore e nos sentando lá. Ele tenta limpar minhas lágrimas, que não acabam nunca, e assobia a nossa canção para os tordos. A Canção do Vale. Porque cantar é o único dote artístico fora do alcance de Peeta. Eu mesma termino a melodia, cantando os últimos versos e silenciando os pássaros que me deram um nome.

Voltamos à casa e só lembro de deitar na cama e apagar. A exaustão não me deixa ter sonhos, é apenas a escuridão plena, como se fosse a morte. Peeta me acorda rapidamente no meio da tarde, comentando que convidou Greasy Sae e Haymitch para jantarem conosco. Eu devo ter respondido alguma coisa, mas voltei a dormir logo em seguida.

A noite chega rápida e depois de tomar banho, coloco um vestido solto que não mostra o pouco de barriga que já está aparecendo. Eu não quero que saibam ainda, na verdade, nem mesmo pretendo fazer um anúncio formal de que teremos um filho. Desço e meu mentor já está lá, com a famosa garrafinha de bebida junto à boca.

- Finalmente, docinho! Já estávamos achando que você tinha morrido lá em cima!

- Boa noite para você também, Haymitch... - Resmungo e puxo uma cadeira ao lado de Peeta, que estranhamente está aqui e não na cozinha.

- Ela não deixou você fazer as honras, não é? - Aponto para a cozinha e Peeta concorda com um sorriso. Ninguém vai contra as ordem de Greasy Sae, que só porque é mais velha, se sente na obrigação de cuidar de nós e isto inclui empurrar comida na nossa goela abaixo. Ela ainda aparece aqui de vez em quando, mas depois que teve certeza que Peeta e eu estávamos bem e que ele não tentaria me matar de novo, resolveu nos dar alguma privacidade.

E é aí que começam minhas tentativas de sabotar o jantar. No fim, eu vou e volto da cozinha mais de dez vezes e sem nenhum pedaço do ganso na boca. _Bom, aposto que Haymitch vai ter um colapso achando que estamos assando outro ganso de sua criação._

- Menina! - Greasy Sae bate com a colher em minha mão levemente – O jantar vai estar pronto logo! Vá para a sala com seu marido e deixe que eu tomo conta da cozinha! - Cerro os olhos para a senhora, meu estômago está roncando alto e tenho certeza que mesmo com a audição gasta, ela consegue ouvir muito bem. O preocupante é que não faz nem meia hora que coloquei para dentro alguns pães de queijo e um pacote de biscoitos – ela só me deixou comê-los depois de muito insistir e explicar que não comi nada desde que cheguei da caçada. Ainda assim, eu não deveria estar tão faminta assim!

- Não conseguiu nada desta vez? - Peeta pergunta antes mesmo que eu chegue na sala. Ele está lá, concentrado, enquanto Haymitch vai descrevendo com dificuldade alguém de sua família. É árduo para ele, assim como teria sido se eu fosse obrigada a descrever Prim. É um alívio Peeta tê-la conhecido.

- Não... - Resmungo e me encolho como uma bola de lã no sofá, tentando não pensar na janta. - Eu poderia comer toda a comida estocada e ainda assim conseguiria engolir o jantar. - E claro, falho. Estou delirando com os poucos ingredientes que vi Greasy Sae separar. Enquanto há anos atrás era um sacrifício me fazer comer, hoje é um sacrifício me fazerem parar de comer.

- Isso é algum tipo de doença, docinho? - Meu mentor resolve que está na hora de zombar de mim. Reviro os olhos e os fecho, pronta para um cochilo. Escuto vagamente Peeta comentado que é normal. Ambos sabemos o porquê disso, e, sem que ninguém perceba, enrolo meus braços em torno do meu ventre.

Não me permito adormecer completamente, meus ouvidos ainda estão atentos na voz de Greasy Sea e assim que ela anunciar o jantar, estarei mais disposta do que nunca. Não leva muito tempo para a notícia chegar, só que todos quase todos estão reunidos na mesa, apenas esperando minha boa vontade de levantar. Fico descansando um pouco mais, a comida já não tão mais atraente comparada à minha vontade de dormir.

- Vem, Katniss... - Peeta entrelaça os dedos nos meus cabelos cuidadosamente. - Eu sei que você está com fome.

- Bom, a fome pode esperar... - É irônico e errado para mim, que já sofri tanto para ter uma mísera refeição diária, recusar comida. Mas este é um capricho recente, logo depois que essa tal 'doença' se apossou do meu corpo, deixando-o preguiçoso e dolorido.

- Não pode, não – Ele retruca e ameaça me levar para a mesa à força. Haymitch se intromete, falando palavras que me fazem levantar de maneira automática:

- Deixe-a dormir! É bom que sobra mais para nós! - Um sentimento possessivo me deixa subitamente furiosa. É melhor eles guardarem um pouco para mim ou sentirão a ira de Katniss Everdeen em um dia ruim.

Entretanto, no curto caminho do sofá para a mesa, tudo muda. O cheiro da comida alcança minhas narinas e me causa repulsa, pior que isso, ânsia. Arregalo os olhos e encontro com os de Peeta, pouco mais a frente de mim. Nós sabemos exatamente o que vem a seguir: Minha corrida para o banheiro e mais uma vez jogo para fora qualquer coisa que têm no meu estômago.

Fico tremendo por alguns segundos, jogando água gelada no rosto e fazendo um bochecho rápido para tirar o gosto amargo. Abro a porta no mesmo momento que Peeta está pronto para bater nela. Ao ver seu rosto, solto um muxoxo, colocando novamente a culpa nele.

- O que aconteceu, garota? - A senhora averígua meu estado, certamente sem imaginar nada.

- Katniss está tendo alguns... - Meu marido começa, hesitando – Problemas com comida.

- Oh, por favor, docinho. Não me diga que é um daqueles transtornos documentados na TV, não é? - Haymitch chega, apoiando-se em uma parede próxima. Franzo a sobrancelhas, sem saber do que está falando – Umas mulheres loucas da Capital que ficavam vomitando para ficarem magras... - Ele ri sozinho e aponta para mim – Se for isso, você não está conseguindo, queridinha.

_Ótimo. Ele me chamou de gorda. Eu ainda não cheguei a este ponto. Ainda. Logo, logo serei uma imensa e redonda pessoa._

- É, estou seguindo a mesma dieta que você – Rebato com raiva. Haymitch nunca perde a oportunidade, uh? Eu aprendi a lidar com ele e seu humor ácido, mas não estou respondendo por mim agora.

- Ah, deixe disso! Eu sempre achei que Katniss precisava de um pouco mais de carne! Estava muito magra! - A idosa se intromete - Olhe só para essa menina! - Greasy Sae pega meu rosto, apertando e girando-o em todas direções possíveis – Ela não é linda?

Haymitch gargalha, achando a situação hilária demais. É claro que eu e ele não concordamos. Eu não sou bonita, talvez tenha sido quando fui cuidada pelas mãos de Cinna, mas não agora. Eu estou ficando velha e com o passar dos anos, voltei à imagem selvagem que tinha antes dos Jogos.

- Por que você ainda não fez alguns bebês com ela? - Ela insiste, fuzilando Peeta com o olhar. Ele me encara alarmado e movo os lábios, exigindo seu silêncio. - Depois de tudo que ela passou, temos certeza que é uma mulher forte. Pode ter uns cinco filhos. Seriam crianças lindas, não seriam?

- E irritantes! - Haymitch adiciona – Duplamente irritantes! Já pensou, docinho? Se eles puxam a sua personalidade... Serão pessoas adoráveis – Ironiza, fazendo-me bufar. Não é verdade! Tudo bem, não sou a pessoa mais simpática e amável de Panem, mas eu melhorei muito de uns tempos para cá! Ele é que não deixou esse espírito insuportável e sarcástico de sempre.

- Eu realmente espero que sejam como você, garoto... - Dá tapinhas nas costas de Peeta, que força uma risada. Nosso mentor não deixa nosso desconforto passar em branco e cutuca a ferida – O que há de errado com vocês dois?

Corro para Peeta, escondendo meu rosto em seu peito quando meus olhos ficam úmidos. _Eu estou irritantemente sentimental. _E nós dois sabemos o motivo disto.

- Haymitch... - Diz em um tom calmo, porém, repreensivo – Não diga essas coisas para Katniss – E então envolve os braços em torno de mim, afagando meus cabelos - Ele é um idiota... - Sussurra perto do meu ouvido, arrancando um sorriso contido de mim.

- Por que? - Posso sentir a desconfiança em sua voz e, sendo um homem inteligente, Haymitch já deve estar desconfiando do que está realmente acontecendo comigo. São muitas pistas: Meu apetite e cansaço exagerados, meu enjoos e tonturas sem explicação, Peeta sendo dez vezes mais protetor comigo e agora o fato de eu estar praticamente chorando por causa de uma provocação comum.

Finalmente, decido que é a melhor hora para contar a novidade. Aproveito a oportunidade que Greasy Sae me deu e olho diretamente para ela quando digo:

- Você não deveria se preocupar com isso – Ela franze o cenho, confusa com minhas palavras. - Peeta já o providenciou.

- Providenciou o quê?

Fito meu marido por alguns segundos, assegurando-lhe silenciosamente que está tudo bem. Eles vão descobrir mais cedo ou mais tarde, quando a barriga começar a aparecer. Que diferença faz, então?

O problema é que não quero compartilhar estes segredos tão pessoais com eles, por mais que sejam praticamente parte da minha nova família no 12. Haymitch já entrou nela ainda na época em que Prim era viva e Greasy Sae ocupou as lacunas deixadas por minha mãe. Por isso, quando conto a novidade soa um pouco rude, como se eu estivesse falando mal da Capital:

- O bebê – Minhas mãos voam por conta própria para meu ventre liso. É um gesto que repito diversas vezes ao dia, para ter certeza que meu filho está bem e seguro. E, claro, para também convencer a mim mesma que serei mãe daqui a alguns meses e que isto é real.

Um silêncio pesado perpetua no ambiente, como se eu tivesse acabado de comunicar a morte de alguém. Como eu esperava, Haymitch é aquele corajoso o suficiente para fazer o primeiro comentário:

- Vou precisar de um banho de uísque hoje. Ah, se vou! - Poucas vezes o vi tão assustado e pálido. Eu acho que não esperava que eu cedesse ao desejo de Peeta quanto à paternidade. Ninguém, nem mesmo eu, esperava.

- Oh! Finalmente! - Greasy Sae comenta, vindo nos parabenizar. Ouço-a murmurar para Peeta que ele finalmente tomou as rédeas da relação e fez sua parte. Ele ri, passando as mãos pelos fios louros nervosamente. Quando chega perto de mim, levantando as mãos enrugadas para tocar minha barriga, minha primeira ação é recuar, mas então lembro que ela não pretende machucá-lo.

_Ninguém vai machucá-lo, Katniss._

Snow o faria, se estivesse vivo. Até mesmo Peeta pode fazer isso, quando estiver no auge de um de seus ataques. Preciso redobrar minha atenção, mesmo sabendo que os episódios são raríssimos. Sei que ele fará de tudo para se controlar, ainda mais sabendo que estou carregando seu tão esperado filho.

Vou para o sofá, cansada demais para ouvir os conselhos de Greasy Sae. _Deixe que Peeta tome nota_ _deles_, penso, _ele parece muito mais interessado nisso. _Para minha surpresa, Haymitch senta ao meu lado com um sorriso convencido:

- Eu sabia que ele iria te convencer.

- Peeta é bom com palavras – Respondo simplesmente, colocando mais uma vez as mãos no meu estômago levemente protuberante.

- Quantas semanas?

- Três meses... - Meu mentor não esconde o espanto e dá um risadinha. Acho que ele murmurou algo como "Agora eu entendo porque você engordou tanto nos últimos meses, ah, e porque o garoto está sendo insuportavelmente protetor."

- Eu não estou tão... - Enrugo o nariz, imaginando os próximos meses – Assim.

- Você é que pensa – Dá um gole em seu estoque particular de aguardente branca e acrescenta: - Eu não vou ficar de babá. Sei cuidar de gansos, não de crianças barulhentas.

- Você não cuida nem dos próprios gansos, Haymitch... - Dou um tapinha em suas costas e ele fica quieto, concordando. - E eu não seria louca de deixá-lo – Aponto para meu ventre – com você. Aposto que daria licor para ele beber, não é?

- Para deixá-lo apagado por boas horas? Com certeza. É uma técnica que aprendi com você, docinho – Nós dois rimos alto demais, atraindo os outros dois.

- O que é engraçado? - Peeta chega animado, querendo compartilhar a brincadeira.

- _São doces como xarope_._.. Xarope! - _Eu o imito na primeira arena, quando foi enganado por mim e pelo nosso mentor. -_ Sugar berries_, as preferidas de Peeta – Cutuco Haymitch e damos mais risadas. Meu marido fecha a cara, bravo por estarmos tirando sarro dele. Fazemos coisas como esta de vez em quando, agora que estamos vivos e fora de perigo, encarar algumas coisas ridículas que fizemos nas duas arenas é uma ótima terapia. Passou-se tanto tempo que são memórias confusas e imprecisas, ainda assim, sentimos mais medo do que achamos engraçado.

- Certo, certo... - Peeta revira os olhos, rindo um pouquinho também.

- Vamos comer, vocês três! - E com uma tremenda força que uma mulher da sua idade não deveria ter, Greasy Sae nos reboca até a mesa, depois de declarar que eu só vou poder comer os legumes. Sem carne gordurosa para a Katniss hoje.

Nossa "visita" vai embora minutos antes da meia-noite. Peeta carrega Haymitch pelos ombros até a porta de sua casa para ter certeza que ele não vai desabar no gramado e dormir ali. Ele também oferece companhia à Greasy Sae, mas ela logo recusa, falando que puxará sua orelha se ousar sair de perto de mim pelo menos por um segundo.

Ainda estamos elétricos da noite de conversas e histórias, por isso, lavamos a louça de uma vez antes de dormir; É sempre bom rir à toa, mesmo que seja um luxo que não merecemos. Quando terminamos, seco as mãos no vestido e fico brincando com uma maçã perdida na bancada até sentir os braços firmes envolta da minha cintura. Viro-me para ele e encontro-o alegre e radiante.

- Não foi tão difícil assim, foi?

- O quê?

- Contar sobre a gravidez... - Seu olhar escorrega para minha barriga e volta para meu rosto no mesmo instante.

- Você sabe que essa não é a pior parte, não mesmo – Um ruído parecido com um rosnado sai de minha boca quando deixo a maça de lado e envolvo meus braços em torno do pescoço de Peeta. - Você não sabe de parte nenhuma. Por que eu concordei com isso mesmo?

- Porque você também queria ter filhos? - Soa mais como uma pergunta, mas serve como justificativa.

- Errado. Você quer e ficou insistindo nisso.

- Katniss... - Coloco o indicador em seus lábios, calando-o antes que recomecemos discussão. Substituo meu dedo pela minha boca, silenciando-o de qualquer jeito. A chama começa a se alastrar e a noite tem o mesmo desfecho de muitas outras que já vivenciamos: Peeta me segura nos braços e nos leva para o quarto, sempre trancando a porta atrás dele para o caso de um Haymitch enxerido aparecer. _Bom, tenho certeza que não vou ter pesadelos esta noite, afinal, provavelmente nem vou chegar a dormir. _

* * *

**Ah, vale lembrar que passaram-se quase três meses desde do conto 'O medo', ok? **_  
_

**Enfim, gostaram? Merece reviews? Digam se está péssimo, ruim, regular, bom, ótimo... **


	4. Quarto

**Nota da autora: **

Ah! Quanto tempo eu fiquei sem vir aqui? Aposto que muitos devem ter abandonado a fic, não é mesmo? Geralmente é o que acontece, eu acho.

Só não me matem antes de lerem a justificativa para tanto tempo sem postar.

Enfim, resumo em duas palavras: Escola Castigo. Tenho certeza que vocês entendem, não é?

O único lado bom é que eu recebi mais reviews em um só capítulo e fiquei com muito tempo livre para colocar minhas ideias no caderno, apesar de ser péssimo escrever na mão. Pois é.

Não quero enrolar mais, pois vocês devem estar sedentas por mais, uh? _Ou não... _

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews:**

Eu sinto necessidade em me comunicar com TODAS vocês, mas nem todo mundo é cadastrado no site, então vamos nos falar por aqui mesmo, sim? Só espero que as regulares não se incomodem, afinal, é só pular para o capítulo. Enfim, vamos lá:

**Guest:**O Peeta é naturalmente protetor, com ela grávida então! Acho que deve ter sido bem fofo, não é mesmo? Eu tive que pesquisar muito no Google e perguntar pra minha mãe como uma grávida age para escrever, sabia? Ah, e o Haymitch, bem, todo mundo sabe que ele vai ser o 'vovô' babão e turrão, rs. Obrigado pelo review e desculpe a demora. Até mais.

**Lola: **Eu já adorei você desde o primeiro review! Vou tentar não perguntar se preciso de reviews, ok? Fico feliz que esteja achando isso tudo, até porque não é essa Coca-Cola toda, é? Essa continuação não deveria existir, só para você ficar sabendo... Mas você e mais algumas insistiram tanto que eu fiquei inspirada, pois é. Aposto que você está meio brava pela minha demora, com razão. Bem, desculpe por isso. Enfim, obrigado pelos reviews, que são criativos o bastante para mim, sim?

**Lethicia: **Fico feliz que esteja gostando! Obrigado e volte mais vezes!

* * *

**Uma ação singela**

O telefone toca e meu mentor o pega aparentemente torcendo por aquela ligação. Tento ver sua expressão, mas parece que meus olhos estão com problemas, deixando tudo embaçado. O que está acontecendo?

- Está tudo indo bem, garoto. – Acho que Haymitch está rindo, pois além de ouvir risadas, consigo enxergar a cor branca no lugar onde está sua boca. – É claro que ela mordeu a isca.

Mesmo em um estado avançado de embriaguez, sei com quem meu mentor está falando. Só há uma pessoa no mundo que ele chamaria de garoto: _Peeta Mellark._

O que Peeta tem haver com isso? O que Haymitch quis dizer com "ela mordeu a isca"? O que eles planejam? Principalmente Peeta, que ficou tão irado quando me embebedei com nosso mentor antes do Massacre Quaternário e agora está aprovando, pior ainda, incentivando o velho alcoólatra para que faça isto; Pavor percorre meu corpo, imaginando que o garoto deve estar sob o efeito dos venenos das teleguiadas e Haymitch, que nunca pareceu gostar realmente de mim, está o ajudando.

_Eles estão sendo controlados pela Capital. Eu posso sentir que Snow está envolvido nisto, ele não desistiu de destruir o tordo._

Levanto com dificuldade, alcançando a faca que é a companhia de Haymitch todas as noites. Muito descuido de sua parte deixá-la exposta assim.

- Tenho um probleminha aqui, rapaz – E ele desliga o telefone. _Queria que Peeta não tivesse insistido para consertá-lo meses atrás._

Haymitch coça a barriga e depois cruza os braços, esperando que eu o ataque.

- Acho que você não está em condições de brincar com essa faca, docinho.

- Quem disse que eu vou brincar? – Para minha surpresa e divertimento de Haymitch, minha voz sai arrastada e confusa – Seu velho maldito!

Sem mais conversas, avanço para o homem de meia idade e, como esperado, saio perdendo por causa dos meus reflexos lentos. A arma prateada reflete na mão de Haymitch em menos de um minuto. Ele sabe como se defender, de fato. Eu sempre soube que suas experiências como tributo não foram perdidas ao longo dos anos.

- Velho maldito! – Grito contra ele.

- Certo, certo. Acho que já ouvi essa hoje, queridinha. Está ficando sem ideias ou é o efeito da bebida? – Rebate munido da típica ironia. Reviro os olhos e tento acertá-lo com os punhos, ao invés de desviar, ele segura meus pulsos e os gira, arrancando um gemido de dor vindo de mim.

- Estou te fazendo um favor, é assim que me retribui? Deixe as indelicadezas para o seu namoradinho.

Fecho a cara por dois motivos: Primeiro porque agora tenho a confirmação que Peeta está envolvido nesta conspiração e segundo porque ele não é meu namoradinho. Evoluímos em um ano? Sim, mas acho que não a este é ponto. Nossa relação está bastante similar ao que tínhamos antes de seu telessequestro, algo além de amigos, porém, sem rótulos, a não ser o que tínhamos que encenar para a Capital.

- Eu vou acabar com vocês dois, vou pegar meu arco e vou flechar a... – Haymitch me cala antes que eu fale algo que vá me arrepender depois. Com um pouco de sorte, esquecerei o vexame de hoje logo pela manhã.

- Acho que está na hora da docinho dormir... – Sinto seus dedos pressionados em um ponto específico do meu pescoço. Quando estou abrindo a boca para resmungar, tudo escurece.

**[...]**

Eu teria acordado irada se estivesse jogada em um sofá ou no chão. Levantaria de uma vez, pronta para chutar Haymitch e Peeta pelo que fizeram comigo na noite passada.

_Bom, não é bem assim._

Eu acordo em um lugar escuro, sufocante e minúsculo. A compreensão cai sobre mim e meu coração falha: _Fui capturada. E desta vez, sei que foi pela Capital. _Eu sabia que Snow estava vivo e agora irei ser morta em alguma cerimônia em uma praça pública da cidade, enquanto o homem que atormenta meus sonhos com suas rosas e odor de sangue de inocentes gargalha da mesma forma que fez quando minha flecha acertou Coin e não ele.

Minhas mãos e pés estão amarrados com grossas cordas - ou parecem ser cordas - que machucam mais quando tento tirá-las, é um daqueles nós sofisticados que Finnick me ensinou a fazer. Não há como sair deste cativeiro por enquanto.

Tento organizar meus pensamentos, ignorando o medo que faz meus lábios tremerem. Todos os traumas causados pelos Jogos e pela guerra bombardeando minha mente. Tarde demais, percebo minha má escolha de palavras: _Bombardeio. Prim. Morta. Chamas._

Minhas narinas ficam infladas e luto arduamente contra as lágrimas e a onda de más lembranças que tenta me abater. Eu melhorei um pouco, mas nunca serei capaz de ignorar por completo o que sofri ou esquecer a imagem de minha pequena irmã desaparecendo no fogo causado por aqueles paraquedas prateados. _Um vitorioso carrega as cicatrizes da crueldade para sempre: Haymitch com sua faca todas as noites, esperando por uma ameaça que foi extinta, Peeta e suas mãos que fecham-se como garras nas costas de uma cadeira quando me transformo em um bestante e por fim eu, que acordo banhada de suor, lágrimas e gritos quase todas as noites._

Tal pensamento lembra-me de outro detalhe nítido: Não tive pesadelos esta noite, e não foi porque Peeta estava me segurando com firmeza. _Eu é que estava bêbada demais para sonhar._

Tão óbvio! Como pude ignorar o cheiro de aguardente branca e uísque que exala de mim e do espaço apertado? Recordo-me com dificuldade de alguns fatos: Declarações vergonhosas, lágrimas desnecessárias, cantorias desafinadas, uma conversa ao telefone, uma faca e escuridão.

Alívio se apossa de mim, não por muito tempo. Estar nas mãos de Peeta e Haymitch é só um pouco melhor que estar nas mãos da Capital e de Snow. Ainda assim, preciso saber o que os dois pretendem comigo.

Mais uma vez, tento pensar, por mais difícil que seja quando os primeiros sinais da ressaca começam a aparecer. Não tarda muito até minha cabeça estar explodindo e implorando por descanso.

Sem noção do tempo, chego a uma conclusão apenas: Eles não querem que eu saiba de alguma coisa. A ideia de quererem me matar foi descartada de início, eu estava fora de mim ontem e foi estúpido sequer considerar uma possibilidade como esta. _Segredo _é uma motivação plausível, algo que sabem, mas precisa de sigilo sem que eu vá atrapalhar. Bom, ambos sabem que a única forma de me manter longe é me prendendo aqui, em um armário, imagino. _Na casa de Haymitch, _adiciono, _a não ser que Peeta tenha um estoque bebida e está escondendo isso de mim também._

Quando estou preparada para gritar e bater contra a porta de madeira, uma conversa começa. O primeiro a falar é Peeta, precavido o suficiente para sussurrar:

- Ela está bem? – A risada de Haymitch indica que ele está achando a situação um pouco hilária demais. Sinto raiva dos dois, que estão preocupados demais com meu bem estar trancando-me em um guarda-roupa.

- Melhor impossível... – Como sempre, só pela voz consigo identificar se meu mentor está ou não embriagado. Ele não está totalmente sóbrio, mas não está tão mal quanto eu estava ontem.

- Onde ela está?

A falta de resposta de Haymitch me deixa ciente de outro fato: Peeta não sabe o que está realmente acontecendo comigo. Me sinto um pouco envergonhada por tê-lo culpado, acho que ele não imaginava que nosso _adorável _vizinho fosse chegar a este extremo. É por isso que não confio mais em Haymitch desde o fim repentino da segunda arena. Ele continua em silêncio, mas Peeta solta um som estranho, como se estivesse surpreso e apavorado ao mesmo tempo.

- Relaxe, garoto – Ouço tapinhas, provavelmente nos ombros de Peeta – Ela está muito bem apagada lá dentro.

- O que você fez?

- Você conhece a técnica da veia no pescoço, não conhece? – Tratando-se de Peeta Mellark, não, aposto eu não sabe que técnica é essa. Bom, ouvi algo no treinamento do Distrito 13, porém, não liguei muito, uma vez que minha arma é um arco e combate direto não é necessário. – Só um truquezinho que nocauteia a pessoa por algumas... – Hesita – Horinhas... Katniss me agradecerá por ter lhe dado uma boa noite de sono – E por fim, sua típica risada zombeteira.

- Haymitch! – Peeta reclama, sempre a meu favor – Não era para exagerar!

- Oh, não? Nós conhecemos Katniss, sabemos como ela é difícil. – Agora eu tenho motivos para estar com raiva de Peeta, pois ele suspira, simplesmente concordando. – Ela está dormindo como um bebê.

_Não estou, não._

- Bom, é o que parece – A voz de Peeta se aproxima e escuto seus passos, que param bem em frente a mim. – Ela vai ficar furiosa, não vai?

_Mordo minha língua e esta sangra, tudo para conter a vontade de responder._

- Isto é problema seu – Haymitch deve estar dando de ombros, bebendo um pouco mais de álcool. – A ideia foi toda sua.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Os dedos de Peeta tamborilam na madeira, ele abre minimamente uma das portas, deixando um fio de luz chegar até a mim. Espremo os olhos na fenda e vejo parte do seu cabelo louro e uma expressão que já vi antes: Quando está decidindo o que vai pintar ou que receita pode inventar. Sei que está tramando alguma coisa. – Você pode levá-la assim que eu sair. Está tudo pronto.

_O que está pronto? Peeta não fala mais nada, nem Haymitch pergunta. Seja lá o que for, combinaram isso há muito tempo._

- Eu preciso mesmo ir? – O velho bêbado geme, implorando – Não quero ficar assistindo amor juvenil ao vivo.

Peeta ignora-o completamente, apenas lança um olhar gélido em sua direção e Haymitch suspira de algum canto do quarto, vendo que não tem escapatória.

- Sem atrasos – Adverte antes de deixar o cômodo e provavelmente a casa também. Fico refletindo, decidindo se é uma boa hora para dar um escândalo ou se continuar quieta é a melhor opção. Vou sair daqui em breve, gritar e bater só entregará que eu estava acordada o tempo todo.

Haymitch abre as portas duplas de uma vez e, com o susto, vou direto para o chão, sem chances de me segurar por causa das cordas. Viro-me direto para ele, o rosto vermelho e afetado.

- Dormiu bem, docinho?

- Você sabe que não, por que a pergunta? – Replico ríspida. Ele apenas se agacha com o sorrisinho divertido e começa a desatar os nós. Encaro minhas mãos e vejo gravatas amarrando-as – Peeta tem razão, não precisava disso tudo. Era só pedir e eu ficaria longe.

_É claro que meu mentor não parece surpreso sobre eu ter ouvido a conversa. É claro também que ele não comprou a minha história._

- Péssima mentirosa, como sempre – Murmura quando liberta meus pés. Solto um suspiro de alívio, torcendo-os em todas as direções e estalando todos os nervos. Faço o mesmo com as mãos.

- O que Peeta está planejando?

- Sabe de uma coisa, queridinha? Estou surpreso por você não ter tentado quebrar o guarda-roupa assim que acordou. Eu podia jurar que você ficaria rouca de tanto gritar – Desconversa.

- O quê Peeta quer? – Pergunto novamente, entredentes.

- Não sei, docinho. Talvez hoje seja uma data importante... – Dá de ombros, como se não soubesse. Haymitch sabe, mas não quer me contar – Aniversário de casamento, talvez?

- Certo – Rosno. – Se eu fosse casada com Peeta – E então, finalmente, me ocorre o que está acontecendo. Meus músculos travam e meus olhos saltam das órbitas. Engasgada, volto-me para Haymitch – Q-que dia é hoje?

- Ah, a docinho descobriu. Eu sabia que não era assim tão burra...

Não sei exatamente que dia é hoje, mas, algo me diz que é oito de maio e isto significa uma coisa: _Estou ficando mais velha._

_É meu aniversário._

Não que eu me importe com eles, parei de comemorá-los desde que meu pai morreu nas minas, mais preocupada em arranjar comida do que contar os anos. Mas Peeta se importa, sendo filho de um padeiro, sempre teve um bolo com glacê para comer nestes dias.

- Pode me fazer um favor? – Haymitch me cutuca e pressiona a ponte do nariz – Finja que está surpresa, melhor, coloque um grande sorriso nesta cara amargurada.

- Haymitch... – Falo devagar, identificando o aviso entrelinhas – Não é apenas um bolo, é?

- Você sabe que não – Ele ri e vira mais alguns goles – Ele está trabalhando nisso há uma semana, tente não desvendar tudo daqui até o ninho de amor.

Viro a cara, incomodada com o que está dizendo. Suas piadinhas insinuantes sobre o que Peeta e eu fazemos em casa estão cada vez mais insuportáveis. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes quis virar um soco em seu rosto.

_Sabe o que nós fazemos? É isso aí, absolutamente nada._

- Ótimo! – Cerro os punhos e trinco os dentes. – Vamos, então! – Eu estou agindo de má vontade, por mais que não queira. Comemorações me dão nos nervos, principalmente quando não há nada para se comemorar. O que Peeta está pensando? Sim, talvez seja uma maneira de fugir da rotina solitária, mas as pessoas que amamos e que deveriam estar celebrando conosco não estão aqui.

_Eles estão mortos. Não há razão para celebrarmos mais um ano de vida quando a maioria de nós está esquecida no tempo, sem anos para acrescentar. A vida interrompida. Nada para comemorar._

Tento não pensar em como Prim adorava festas, mesmo que não tenha frequentado muitas. Para não reviver as cenas horríveis da Capital, penso em sua risada enquanto dançávamos no casamento de Finnick e Annie, no Distrito 13, a última festa dela e de muitos outros, inclusive do noivo. Imagino que Annie Cresta deve entender como me sinto.

- Você escutou, queridinha? – Haymitch coloca uma muda de roupas em meus braços estendidos – Não queremos a dona da festa fedendo à bebida. – Então ele aponta para o banheiro e me dá trinta minutos para ficar apresentável.

_Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso. Por Peeta._

- Quem escolheu isto? – Aponto para um dos vestidos que Cinna fez para a Turnê dos Vitoriosos. É o mais simples deles, renda preta até os joelhos. Acho que o usei no Distrito 6. Bom, não faz diferença.

- O seu namorado, é claro – Dá ombros e ri quando o fuzilo com os olhos. – Não tente negar, Katniss. Panem inteira sabe que vocês estão morando juntos.

- Porque nós precisamos um do outro! – Explico nervosa.

- Você não me deve explicações – Estende o braço, fazendo o papel de cavalheiro. Antes que eu o pegue com raiva, meu mentor me olha de cima a baixo e franze o cenho – Sem trança e com botas de caça? É por isso que aquela maluca reclamava tanto do seu senso de moda... – Pragueja, lembrando-se de Effie.

- Vamos ou não? – Bato o pé e pego seu braço com força. – Ele realmente mandou você fazer isso?

- E alguém consegue dizer não para o garoto? Acredite, não estou gostando disso mais do que você.

No breve trajeto até minha casa, Haymitch vai fazendo perguntas aleatórias e explode em gargalhadas quando admito que esqueci do meu próprio aniversário. Ele parece que vai fazer um comentário indecente, mas desiste, prometendo-o para mais tarde.

Por fim, tocamos a campainha e em menos de dez segundos, Peeta já está a abrindo, como se estivesse escondido por perto, ansioso com a nossa chegada. Suspiro profundamente e meu mentor mais uma vez lembra que preciso colocar um grande sorriso no rosto e fazer minha melhor encenação, tudo pelo garoto.

_Tudo bem, _concordo mais uma vez, _por Peeta._

-Katniss! – Não é um bom começo. Ficamos nos encarando por algum tempo, suas íris azuis com medo de minha reação. Haymitch acotovela minhas costelas e um sorriso falsamente entusiasmado aparece no mesmo instante.

- Surpresa! - Quatro pessoas gritam atrás dele e batem palmas. Reconheço-as de imediato: Delly Cartwright, Thom Erwin, Greasy Sae e sua neta. Além de Haymitch e Peeta, nos tornamos muito próximos com a reconstrução do Distrito 12 e acho que posso chamá-los de amigos.

Eles me abraçam e, felizmente, não me dão nenhum presente. Ao que parece, Peeta não queria ultrapassar tanto assim os limites e imaginou que eu fosse ficar muito irritada caso recebesse alguma coisa._ E_ e_le está certo._

A casa está quase a mesma, a não ser pelo bolo não muito grande na mesa, perfeitamente decorado com a paisagem de uma floresta.

Eu nunca pensei que fosse ter um bolo de aniversário alguma vez na minha vida, Prim e eu sempre passávamos em frente a padaria para admirar algo que nunca teríamos, mas Peeta está oferecendo isto para mim agora e o pensamento faz meus olhos arderem.

Mas não é o bolo que me faz fechar os punhos e pressionar as unhas – que estão crescendo por si só – contra a palma das mãos. Um sorriso de expectativa está no rosto de todos, exceto Peeta, quando levanto os olhos e encontro a pintura mais linda que devo ter visto.

- Bom trabalho, criança – Haymitch murmura de algum canto.

_É o lago. Tão perfeitamente detalhado que penso ser uma fotografia, mas são apenas os traços certeiros de Peeta em uma tela, o arco-íris de cores vivas totalmente fiéis à realidade._

Não tenho reação, porque Peeta conseguiu de novo a façanha de me arrancar da realidade, me levando para longe, para uma de suas criações, só que desta vez familiar. O reflexo do sol nas águas quentes do lago chega em mim e a brisa me envolve com o aroma de prímulas e gardênias.

_Meu lugar favorito._

Está tudo bem? - Sussurra ao pé do meu ouvido, parecendo preocupado.

- Está, sim – respondo com a voz trêmula – Vou ficar bem.

- Você não está brava, está? - Aperta meu ombro e um sorriso acompanhado de lágrimas o consola. Peeta me abraça e tenta me acalmar, as outras pessoas, imagino, nos observam sem ter muito o que fazer.

_Haymitch dá gargalhadas porque, bem, Haymitch continua sendo apenas Haymitch._

É com esta surpresa de Peeta que finalmente entendo como minha vida vai funcionar a partir de hoje. Com estes pequenos fragmentos de felicidade, até termos construído um local seguro para nos refugiarmos da realidade.

Então, não há como eu ficar brava e a ideia de destruir tudo o que ele fez com tanto zelo por mim se esvai.

_Temos sim um motivo para comemorar. Se Peeta consegue encarar os fatos por uma perspectiva otimista, não deve ser tão difícil assim para mim fazer o mesmo, certo? Todos nós sofremos de alguma forma, dor é dor, não importa os motivos, a dor de ninguém é maior, cada um lida com ela do jeito que sabe._

E ao lado de Peeta, estou aprendendo a lidar com esta dor sem precisar me isolar do mundo, dar as costas para a vida e para os privilégios pelos quais eu e toda Panem lutou.

E que os outros dezenove anos valham mais a pena dos que o já vivi até agora,

penso com esperança.

**[...]**

- Faça um pedido, Katniss – Peeta sussurra e esfrega minhas costas enquanto meus olhar vagueia pelas dezenove velas acesas.

_Um pedido? _É irônico para mim ter a chance de fazer um pedido, quando já perdi toda e qualquer esperança que ainda residia no meu coração. _Eu não posso mais ter esperanças, _o sentimento tolo destruiu tudo quando achei que ficaríamos bem, e quando digo isso, me refiro a todos os que perderam suas vidas: _Prim, Finnick, Cinna, Rue, Boggs. _Esperança não é um luxo do qual possamos desfrutar, mas olhe onde estou, parada diante de um lindo bolo decorado por Peeta, tendo a chance de fazer um pedido.

_Eu pediria para voltar no tempo. Para época antes do acidente nas minas, quando meu pai me levava para a floresta e quando a noite caía, voltávamos para casa e minha mãe nos recebia com um grande sorriso e Prim em um de seus braços._

Seria egoísta da minha parte pedir algo assim. Principalmente depois de salvarmos milhões de outras vidas em Panem, mesmo que os sacrifícios tenham sidos muitos.

Levanto a cabeça para encontrar os olhos profundos de Peeta, que espera por uma reação. Ficamos nos encarando por um algo tempo, até que desvio o foco para os outros que nos rondam. Haymitch, Greasy Sae, Delly e Thom. _Pessoas pelas quais lutei na guerra._

_Então, subitamente, o pedido que me vem à cabeça é fácil demais._

- Vocês – Murmuro com um sorriso contido e me inclino para o bolo, soprando cada uma das velas com calma. _Sigo o conselho que Prim me dera há muito tempo, onde dizia que eles – os desejos - se tornam mais fortes quando os faz de olhos fechados._

Os reabro e vejo a confusão no rosto de todos, mas deixo isso para lá. Delly abre um grande sorriso e ovaciona, logo sendo acompanhada pelos outros. Quando está na hora de cortamos o bolo, Haymitch volta à tona e avisa:

- É melhor Peeta fazer isso, queridinha, ou você vai acabar com a obra de arte dele.

Para sua surpresa, concordo com uma risada baixa:

- Tem razão – Seus olhos saltam das órbitas e ele até engasga com a bebida. Peeta ri e tira a faca da minha mão, cortando a primeira fatia com habilidade.

Resolvemos pular a cerimônia do 'primeiro pedaço' pois todos sabem quem é o merecedor dele. Cada um pega sua parte e nos reunimos na frente da lareira, envoltos na animada atmosfera que Thom e Delly criaram com seu jogo de perguntas e respostas.

- E então – Começa após engolir um pedaço do bolo, que por sinal, está delicioso. _O que é – claro – o esperado de Peeta e seu talento para criar –_ Qual foi a pessoa mais estranha que já conheceram?

- Effie Trinket – Eu, Peeta e Haymitch falamos em coro, sem planejarmos. Nos entreolhamos com uma expressão surpresa e rimos alto por algum tempo até Peeta se manisfestar:

- Hoje será um grande, grande dia! - Imita e Haymitch balança a cabeça, reprovando-o.

- Oh, Haymitch – Irrito-o com a voz arrastada – Sabemos que você sente falta dela, vamos lá, admita!

- Nunca! - Rosna para mim e cerra os olhos, quase irado por lembrar da enérgica mulher da Capital que foi nossa acompanhante por dois anos.

Pensar no passar dos anos e estar em um aniversário me faz lembrar de outra coisa.

- Quando é o seu aniversário, Haymitch? - Pergunto com o cenho franzido, sentindo-me estúpida por não ter me importado com este detalhe antes.

- Ah, queridinha, você sabe que parei de contar os anos há muito tempo. Não me encha com essas perguntinhas idiotas... - Gesticula e revira os olhos, dando um gole rápido em sua pequena garrafa. Não fico magoada com a resposta hostil de Haymitch, já estou mais que acostumada e esperava algo do tipo. Então, olho para Peeta, sentindo-me ainda pior, e refaço a pergunta:

- E você?

Ele dá um sorrisinho contido, mas é interrompido por Delly, que se intromete na conversa.

- É em novembro, não é? 9 de novembro?

- Sim, Delly – Peeta assente e ri de leve – Você estava lá me parabenizando nesse dia, lembra?

- Nem me lembre! Aquela tentativa frustrada de bolo! - Ela ri e se envolve na atmosfera de 'melhores amigos' que eles criaram sem perceber. Thom mal percebe o que está acontecendo aqui, mas meu mentor e Sae trocam um olhar preocupado e depois voltam-se para mim. Não sei que cara devo estar fazendo agora, mas não é uma muito boa.

- Não se preocupe, Katniss ainda é pior que você – Cerro os olhos com seu comentário e ele afaga minha mão por um breve momento.

- Oh! Falando em Katniss... – Greasy Sae, que está com sua neta adormecida no colo, lança um olhar malicioso para mim e Peeta – Quando vocês dois vão se casar?

- Eles já não tinham se casado? - Thom arqueia uma sobrancelha, confuso e Delly dá uma risada nervosa, satisfeita em nos ver em uma situação constrangedora. Não é muito comum, mas tenho a impressão que meu rosto está esquentando.

- Aquilo foi história – Haymitch explica e vira a cabeça para nós, interessado demais na resposta.

Peeta nem mesmo espera por minha permissão, ele coloca o braço nos meus ombros e me puxa para perto, falando tranquilamente:

- Nós já moramos juntos – Suspira e força um sorriso para nossos amigos – O que falta para isto ser casamento?

Automaticamente encaro Haymitch, chocada com as palavras de Peeta. Meu mentor mexe os lábios silenciosamente:

- Eu te disse.

Nunca tinha parado para pensar no que Peeta acha que somos, já que eu sempre fugi dos rótulos para nossa relação. Entretanto, pensando bem, por quê não admitir? Que tipo de relação seria esta, se não um casamento informal? Lembro-me com perfeição do meu pai chegando das minas e minha mãe indo recebê-lo com um sorriso e um beijo de boas vindas. É quase a mesma coisa que faço com Peeta todos os dias.

_Tudo bem, _respiro fundo e tento me acalmar, _isso aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde._

_- _E quando é que vocês vão lá no Edifício da Justiça? - Delly pergunta, ansiosa.

Peeta fica rígido ao meu lado, sem saber que resposta dar, com medo de ultrapassar algum limite entre nós. Olho-o com um sorrisinho tranquilo no rosto e volto-me para Delly:

- Não sei – Dou de ombros e entrelaço meus dedos nos de Peeta, que franze o cenho e tenta entender o que está acontecendo – Talvez em breve, quem sabe.

A resposta agrada a todos, ou melhor, quase todos, pois Haymitch cruza os braços, tentando decifrar minhas palavras e Peeta mantém o silêncio, tentando fazer o mesmo.

Eles vão voltando ao normal conforme a conversa continua, escapando para outros assuntos menos constrangedores. Quando passa das oito horas, nossos convidados se despedem e me parabenizam mais uma vez com um abraço apertado – Greasy Sae também belisca minha bochecha. Por fim, restamos eu, Peeta e Haymitch, lidando com a louça em um silêncio perturbador.

- Você mentiu muito bem hoje, queridinha – diz Haymitch quando me passa um prato molhado – E eu achando que você nunca iria melhorar na atuação.

Largo o prato na bancada com força, quase o quebrando e os dois pulam com o baque da porcelana no mármore. Encaro Peeta e sua expressão assustada, até que apoio os cotovelos e falo lentamente:

- Eu não estava mentindo.

Haymitch dá uma risada, provavelmente achando tudo muito engraçado. Fecho a cara para ele, controlando a vontade de socá-lo.

- Ah, é mesmo? - Me passa outro prato, despreocupado com meu iminente surto de fúria – Então está dizendo que vai se tornar a Senhora Mellark?

Para responder sua pergunta, não faço contato visual com nenhum dos dois, porém, meu tom de voz se torna ríspido, deixando claro meu desconforto.

- S-sim – Engasgo, mas tenho certeza que ambos ouviram muito bem – Por acaso existe alguma nova lei que proíba o Tordo de se casar, uh? Por que é tão complicado para você ver que _talvez _eu _queira_ isso, Haymitch?

Não sei como ele está reagindo, mas o deixei sem palavras.

- Katniss... - Peeta toca minha cintura, sua voz está trêmula. Desço o olhar do teto e encontro seus orbes azuis, que estão apavorados e brilhantes com a esperança que acabo de lhe dar – Real?

_Ele nem se atreveu a falar 'não real' desta vez, com medo de que eu me lembre que há esta opção._

_-_ Real – Sustento a resposta com uma expressão séria e Peeta tensiona os lábios, contendo um sorriso. Não sei o que está se passando por sua cabeça, mas sei que acabo de quebrar mais uma barreira entre nós, que fora imposta por mim mesma.

- Conversamos sobre isto depois, tudo bem? - Segura meu queixo e me dedica um olhar de aviso. Só então noto que ele também não acreditou em mim.

Olhe a que ponto cheguei, tão convencida a não criar nenhum laço duradouro, que agora nem Peeta acredita mais em mim. Sei que fui difícil e me opus, e mesmo com a minha desconfiança em relação a tudo passar a dar certo daqui em diante, minha opinião pode sim ter mudado. _Não é impossível._

- Eu adoraria ficar para assistir uma discussão – Haymitch anuncia sarcástico e dá tapinhas em nossos ombros – Mas preciso cuidar dos meus gansos.

- Você não cuida deles, Haymitch – Respondo com um tom morto, no modo automático.

Pelo canto dos olhos, vejo-o dar de ombros e se dirigir à porta dos fundos, localizada ali mesmo na cozinha. Peeta o cumprimenta novamente, mas logo está parado na minha frente, com uma expressão cautelosa e mãos vagando no ar, procurando algum lugar para se apoiarem. Por fim, elas encontram minha cintura.

- Katniss... - Ele começa lentamente, mas fecho a cara e cruzo os braços.

- Eu estou falando sério! - Bufo e respondo irritada – Eu quis dizer aquilo!

- Tem certeza que não falou aquilo só para me agradar pelo o que eu fiz hoje? - Arqueia uma sobrancelha, sua palavras me dão um tapa na cara com o excesso de sinceridade.

- Não... - Não cedo e isso o faz suspirar. Peeta se inclina e me dá um beijo superficial e então se afasta para terminar de arrumar as coisas.

- Vamos só esperar termos um pouco mais de idade, pode ser?

Sei que se dependesse de Peeta, estaríamos indo ao Edifício da Justiça neste exato momento desde que eu disse 'Real', mas ele ainda não acredita em mim e quer me dar todo o espaço possível para repensar minhas futuras ações.

_Provavelmente não tocaremos mais neste assunto por um longo tempo, até que eu insista. _

**[…]**

- O que você quis dizer com aquele pedido? - Sobressalto-me com sua voz e me viro para poder encarar seu rosto cansado. Seus olhos estão fechados, mas se abrem para me observarem também.

- Do que está falando?

- O pedido... - Explica devagar, tomado pela exaustão – Quando apagou as velas.

- Ah! - Faço uma expressão surpresa. Achei que tinha entendido o que eu quis dizer com aquilo. - Não é nada, é bobo.

- Bem... - Peeta dá um sorriso que me faz sorrir junto sem querer – Eu quero entender.

- Eu só... - Hesito e ele me incentiva, me apertando com mais força – Desejei que pudéssemos fazer isso mais vezes, reunir os amigos, ter momentos normais como esses, sem dor ou desespero. Eu desejei uma vida normal para cada um de nós, pedi para os fantasmas nos deixarem finalmente. – Estremeço com o flash da garota com uma trança loura caindo nas costas do uniforme branco dos médicos rebeldes. _Eu não posso esquecer Prim, nunca conseguiria, mas ela se tornou uma espécie de assombração para a minha vida, assim como todas as outras mortes.  
_  
- Isto é lindo, Katniss – Afaga minhas costas e resgata uma lágrima que não percebi que estava caindo. Levanto a cabeça e vejo que não está mais com tanto sono. Minhas palavras inesperadas o despertaram.

Estamos muito perto agora, posso até sentir sua respiração quente tocando meu rosto. Sem mais delongas, o beijo.

A ânsia desta vez não toma conta apenas de mim, mas de nós. Peeta cuidadosamente se sobrepõe sobre meu corpo e agarro seus cabelos, trazendo-o mais para perto. Não é o beijo cândido, é algo mais agressivo e urgente, que vai nos levar para um caminho já conhecido.

Empeço-o por um único instante e sussurro:

- _Obrigado._

Não há mais nada a dizer, Peeta sabe que não me refiro apenas à surpresa de hoje. De alguma forma, sabe que estou falando da segunda chance que deu para mim, a chance de renascimento. _Aquela mesma promessa em que penso todos os dias, de que a vida pode prosseguir, independente de como foi o seu passado. _Para mim, para ele, para todos.

Finalmente, continuamos de onde paramos e este torna-se o melhor aniversário da minha vida, e não apenas isto, torna-se um dos melhores dias que vivi também.

_É raro, mas só por hoje, sinto-me eternamente grata por estarmos vivos.  
_

* * *

**Não vou perguntar se merece reviews desta vez, certo Lola? **

**Espero ainda estar de acordo com as personagens, qualquer coisa me avisem. Tentei colocá-la (Katniss) um pouco menos hostil e mais carinhosa, mas na minha cabeça a Katniss ainda continua sendo uma pessoinha de difícil de lidar, pois é. **_  
_

**Ah, uma notinha: A guerra rolou no auge do inverno, ou seja, em dezembro ou janeiro. De janeiro para maio é muito pouco tempo, então, aposto que nossa heroína deixou os dezoito aninhos passar em branco, provavelmente na SOS depressão. **

**Por favor, me perdoem pela demora exagerada e pelas crases desnecessárias, e, mesmo que estejam com raiva de mim, não deixem de comentar. Pode ser até para me xingar, ok?**

Espero vê-las em breve (:


	5. Quinto

**Nota da autora:**

Feliz Natal para todos (:

* * *

**O passado da caçadora – Parte 1**

Eu sabia que seria um dia ruim desde o momento em que acordei gritando nos braços de Peeta. Agi irracionalmente quando o empurrei e estapeei meu próprio corpo, tentando apagar as cicatrizes de queimaduras. Foi o primeiro pesadelo em três meses, e, com uma troca de olhares rápida, soubemos ali que os dias perfeitos e pacíficos haviam chegado ao fim.

– Katniss... - Levanta as mãos e dá um passo em minha direção. Desabo no chão e puxo meus cabelos, que estão longos novamente. É injusto que Peeta tenha que passar por isso, mas o passado nunca vai me deixar. Agora lembro-me das palavras de minha mãe ditas pelo telefone, há mais de um mês atrás: "O tempo cura tudo, Katniss" e percebo como ela está errada. Como o tempo pode curar tudo, afinal? Olhe para ela, definhando em um hospital no Distrito 4, incapaz de seguir com a própria vida por causa de perdas irreparáveis.

Deixo-o me envolver com seus braços fortes de novo e me levar de volta para a cama. Aqui, quando o silêncio da noite é interrompido pelo meu choro incessante, Peeta apenas afaga meus cabelos e sussurra palavras reconfortantes. Ele ainda é o melhor com elas, moldando-as com maestria e arrancando um sorriso involuntário dos meus lábios. Entretanto, ele não tenta nada desta vez.  
Peeta sabe que é um dia ruim para mim e, consequentemente, para ele também.

Mal percebo quando meus olhos se fecham, mas estou ciente da fraca luminosidade prateada que atravessa a fresta da cortina. Um dia nublado que combina com a ocasião. Não é um sono sereno, de qualquer forma. A garota de madeixas louras ainda clama por mim enquanto eu fico assistindo sua dor, sem poder mover um músculo. A risada ensanguentada de Snow também decora estes pesadelos, enquanto Peeta grita quando uma equipe de médicos injeta mais veneno em suas veias.

Novas lágrimas molham meu rosto, porém, tenho o bom senso de não gritar desta vez. Quando abro os olhos, o garoto com o pão está lá, atento aos meus movimentos, indicando que não cochilou desde a madrugada.

– Você está bem? - Murmura e desliza o polegar na minha bochecha. Tento passar confiança a ele, mas ambos sabemos que sou uma péssima mentirosa. Eu estou em cacos e não preciso dizer isto em voz alta. Peeta sabe, como sempre.

– Você não dormiu – Observo e levanto o indicador para circular suas olheiras arroxeadas, elas não combinam com seu tom de pele claro. Ele apenas dá de ombros e me concede um sorriso desanimado.  
Viver com Peeta durante cinco anos me ensinou algumas coisas. Ele já havia comentado muitas vezes sobre minhas canções, por isso, reaprendi a Canção do Vale apenas para fazê-lo dormir. É simples, porque ele ainda tem um pouco do menino inocente e puro de antes dos Jogos.

– Não! - Sibila quando tento fazê-lo deitar em meu colo. Finjo parecer ofendida e ele cede, provavelmente por causa dos meus olhos marejados e a expressão abatida. Brinco com seus fios dourados e, mesmo em um dia de chuva, os tordos se calam lá fora.

Peeta tenta resistir, mas sua exaustão o consome. Ele resmunga sobre como sou injusta por fazer isso e que um dia será imune ao meu encantamento. Milagrosamente, sua birra me faz dar breves risadas.

Desço com passos de caçadora, ciente de seu sono leve e fico estatelada na sala, esperando por alguém que não virá. Buttercup me assusta quando se esfrega nas minhas pernas e mia, pedindo comida. Encaro seus grandes olhos amarelos, perguntando-me se ele também sente falta dela ou se ele – _um simples gato acabado –_ sabe que dia é hoje.

Uma memória toma minha mente: Prim risonha com Buttercup. Apenas ela poderia me fazer tolerá-lo, unir dois seres que, naturalmente, deveriam se odiar. E minha jovem irmã conseguiu, é claro. Acho que Prim tinha o mesmo dom de Peeta e ninguém conseguia resistir aos seus doces olhos azuis.

Eu a vejo em todo o canto. Eu a vejo correndo pela casa, eu a vejo escondendo minhas balas de menta, eu a vejo brincando com Lady enquanto a cabra lambe sua bochecha rosada, eu a vejo admirando os desenhos de Peeta perto da lareira, eu a vejo cuidando de uma pobre alma do Distrito 12.  
Por fim, eu a imagino como uma adulta, caso sua vida não houvesse sido interrompida. Ela estaria completando 18 anos hoje, no dia 31 de maio. Talvez nem estivesse aqui comigo, encabulada demais por estar no meio de um casal recém-casado.

Prim já seria uma mulher, dona do próprio nariz e a melhor pessoa do mundo. Eu provavelmente estaria a procurando pelos hospitais, e, com mais alguns anos, minha irmã caçula carregaria o título de Dra. Everdeen. Sei que esse era seu maior sonho e ela provavelmente estava feliz em ajudar os outros na guerra, só que sua ingenuidade não contava com o excesso de má sorte de nossa família, e nem ela, nem nenhuma daquelas crianças, podiam prever o que estava guardado naqueles paraquedas prateados.

E eu não estava perto o suficiente para avisá-la. Ou arrancá-la das chamas, mesmo que fosse para viver com cicatrizes assustadoras, como as minhas.

Minhas pernas bambas me levam para o jardim, onde Peeta faz questão de renovar as prímulas cor-de-rosa. Está chovendo forte, mas a água gelada em contato com minha pele traz uma sensação boa, como se amenizasse minha dor ou algo parecido. Ajoelho no solo molhado e colho algumas flores, incapaz de arrancar todas. Dali mesmo, parto para a Campina.

Os sobreviventes do Distrito 12 não esqueceram as vítimas do bombardeio e, de tempos em tempos, os mais fortes aparecem aqui para prestar suas homenagens. Prim não está aqui, mas para mim está. Ela sempre pertenceu a este lugar e a Capital não é um bom lugar para se descansar. Não houve corpo para enterrar e foi melhor assim. Acho que eu não conseguiria viver com a imagem do cadáver que antes era minha irmã cheia de vida e esperança.

Às vezes sinto raiva por tudo que aconteceu, de todo o meu sacrifício, que de nada serviu. Prim morreria de uma forma ou de outra, indo para os Jogos ou não. Estávamos fadados a perdê-la, eu só adiei tudo e lhe dei a chance de conhecer um pouco além do 12.

– Katniss, querida... - A suave voz de Hazelle Hawthorne chega aos meus ouvidos e levanto a cabeça para vê-la me protegendo da chuva com um velho guarda-chuva preto. Não que vá adiantar, já que cada centímetro da minha roupa está molhado; Ela voltou para cá por conta própria, com seus três filhos mais novos. Quando a fui visitar pela primeira vez, ela disse que aqui era seu lugar, e não no Distrito 2, para onde Gale os levou por algum tempo.

Ela ainda é a mesma mulher forte e trabalhadora que criou com dificuldade meu melhor amigo, Rory, Vicky e Posy. De tempos em tempos a mulher nos visita, age como uma verdadeira mãe, mas respeita nossa privacidade. Ela ainda toma conta de Haymitch, principalmente quando ele está bêbado demais para alimentar os gansos. Ainda assim, ela está se adaptando ao novo Distrito 12, que em cinco anos mudou bastante, enquanto voltou para cá apenas no ano passado.

– Saia da chuva, sim? - Um sorriso gentil transparece em seu rosto trabalhado pelo tempo. Ela continua bonita com os traços da Costura. Seus olhos cinzas e misteriosos ainda me lembram muito de Gale.

Hazelle não reclama quando a abraço inesperadamente. De alguma forma, ela sabe que dia é hoje e a importância que ele tem para mim. Afinal, que outro motivo ela teria para vir à Campina em um dia de chuva se não me tirar daqui?

Voltamos com passos lentos para sua casa e ela trás uma xícara de chá e uma toalha. Fico brincando com a pequena colher, incapaz de encará-la. No momento em que eu levantar os olhos, ela irá ver a acusação. É injusto com Hazelle, condená-la pelos pecados do filho.

– Eu entendo você, Katniss – Suas mãos ligeiramente enrugadas vagam pela mesa e finalmente encontro coragem para olhar seu rosto. Ela está pacífica, é claro. Não há raiva em seus olhos, como eu imaginei que haveria. - Ele também se sente culpado, não tenha dúvidas disso.

Nunca tivemos a oportunidade de conversarmos sobre isso desde que chegou, eu mesma prometi que Gale ficaria no passado, uma vez que escolhemos seguir caminhos diferentes. É irracional culpá-lo pela morte de Prim, mas ambos sabíamos que ele carregaria esse fardo pelo resto da vida e não sou eu quem irá livrá-lo dele.

– Ótimo – Digo no meu melhor tom frio. Gale sabe o que fez e isto me consola. Não é como se Prim estivesse sendo vingada, ela teve a memória honrada desde o momento em que minha flecha atingiu Coin, mas todas as minhas noites desperdiçadas com pesadelos foram vingadas.

– Você devia perdoá-lo – Murmura. A resposta vem rápida, quase automática:

– Não cabe a mim fazer isso, Hazelle – Dou de ombros e tomo um pouco do chá apenas para agradá-la. - De qualquer forma, não vai trazer minha irmã de volta.

– Ele sente falta sua falta, Katniss – A confissão me pega desprevenida, mas nada acontece quando a escuto. É como a saudade que sinto da minha mãe, está lá, mas não é forte o suficiente para eu largar o Distrito 12 para ir vê-la. Estou muito bem aqui com Peeta e Haymitch e acho que ela também está bem, trabalhando para esquecer a dor. Como Gale nunca mais me procurou, imaginei que tivesse acontecido o mesmo com ele.

– Também sinto falta do meu melhor amigo, Hazelle – Suspiro e tento não pensar muito nas vezes em que íamos para a floresta e ficávamos lá o dia inteiro. - Mas é só isso.

A mulher me analisa com as sobrancelhas franzidas e ri para si mesma, sibilando algumas palavras.

– Você é realmente uma mulher adulta agora, não é?

Franzo o cenho, incerta se devo responder. Os anos passaram e o rótulo de adolescente não serve mais para mim, entretanto, não me vejo como uma mulher. A verdade é que nunca parei para pensar no quanto amadureci desde o fim da guerra. Talvez seja mais fácil para os outros perceberem, não para mim, que ainda encaro o espelho e vejo uma pessoa quebrada.

– Bom – Dou de ombros e desvio do olhar intenso da mulher – Ter vinte e três anos deve significar alguma coisa.

A idade não é grande coisa. Pelo menos não para mim, que ainda cultiva os hábitos antigos, como se ainda fosse uma adolescente. Talvez eu tenha mudado um pouco, dizem que quando a mulher amadurece ela perde as feições criança e ganhar um pouco de corpo. Mas esta não é uma regra que se aplica a mim, já que sempre fui seca por não ter o que comer – uma típica criança da Costura.

– Não são os anos – Hazelle ratifica meus pensamentos – É a forma como você age.

Tenho vontade de perguntar o que faço de tão diferente na forma de agir, mas seguro a língua. Tive uma conversa similar com Haymitch – pouco antes de me casar com Peeta – e o velho bêbado citou algumas proezas que eu mesma nunca perceberia. É claro que a ocasião fora levada em um tom irônico e brincalhão, onde Haymitch vibrava por eu não ser a adolescente explosiva e irritada de sempre.

Fico mais um tempo na companhia da matriarca dos Hawthorne. As crianças acordam – É um pouco errado chamar Rory de criança, já que ele tem a mesma idade que Prim teria – e os menores me contam sobre as incríveis coisas que estão aprendendo no novo Distrito 12. Tento sorrir para Vick quando ele comenta que está trabalhando para ajudar a mãe, mas a imagem de Gale me vem à mente e logo fecho a cara, sem nenhum motivo aparente.

Felizmente, a situação desta família melhorou muito com o governo de Paylor. Eles recebem uma parcela de comida – como se nossa vitória nos Jogos ainda vingasse – todo mês. E por mais que eu e Peeta insistamos em ajudá-los, Hazelle sempre recusa. De qualquer forma, Gale também manda o que consegue no Distrito 2, oferecendo aos irmãos luxos que eles nunca sonharam ter.

– Katniss? - A mulher me chama timidamente. Já estou pronta para voltar para casa, Peeta deve estar preocupado com a minha demora.

– Sim?

– Há algo... – Ela respira fundo e puxa um papel amarelado de dentro do casaco. Arqueio as sobrancelhas, confusa com o que quer que seja aquilo – Gale me pediu para te entregar.

– Ah! - Sussurro quando compreendo o que está me oferecendo. _Uma carta_ de Gale.

Tento não parecer surpresa, mas é impossível esconder meus olhos arregalados quando estendo – hesitante - a mão e pego o papel envelhecido; Por que Gale se daria ao trabalho de se comunicar comigo, eu não sei, mas estou curiosa com o que ele pode ter para dizer.

– Ele _realmente_ sente sua falta, Katniss – Seu murmúrio parece uma súplica. Hazelle está pedindo – entrelinhas – que eu perdoe seu filho. É a segunda vez que ela pede isto hoje, mas ela escolheu um péssimo dia para tal coisa.

– Obrigado, Hazelle – Aceno com a mão livre e lhe ofereço um sorriso desanimado. Saio da casa antes que ela implore no lugar de Gale mais uma vez. Se seu filho quisesse tanto assim o meu perdão, deveria vir ele mesmo pedi-lo.

_Covarde!  
_

Enquanto caminho pelas ruas encharcadas do Distrito, meus dedos se fecham como garras em volta da _maldita carta de Gale. _Achei que nunca mais me incomodaria com este nome, – Não depois de tanto tempo – mas estava claramente errada. Meu melhor amigo ainda surte um estranho efeito em mim.

Eu não o amo, é verdade. O que senti por Gale não é nada comparado ao que sinto por Peeta agora. O amor que tenho pelo _garoto do pão _me fez enxergar a diferença entre este sentimento – que é o que sinto por ele – e a paixão – que era o que eu sentia por Gale.

Rancor, abandono e nostalgia. São estas as três sensações que me vem à cabeça quando me lembro de Gale. Em parte, culpo-o pela morte de Prim – Por mais que seja irracional, pois ele não tem culpa por Coin ter usado sua invenção para matar crianças inocentes, e, consequentemente, minha irmã. Mas o culpo, principalmente, por ter me abandonado quando eu mais precisava. Enquanto eu definhava no Distrito 12, Gale estava atrás de poder no Distrito 2. Eu precisava de um amigo e ele era tudo o que eu tinha próximo à isso.

Para ele, foi fácil me esquecer. Mesmo com todo o amor que ele dizia sentir por mim, mesmo depois de termos ajudados um ao outro para sobrevivermos. Pensando como a mulher adulta que Hazelle diz que sou, Gale deveria ter superado a rejeição em prol do que sentia por mim.  
Abro a porta sorrateiramente, na esperança que Peeta ainda esteja dormindo.

_É claro que ele não está. _

– Katniss! - Os olhos azuis pousam em mim e sua expressão torna-se brilhante e aliviada na mesma hora – Você está toda molhada! Por que saiu na chuva? Você pode pegar um resfriado!

Reviro os olhos com a típica preocupação de Peeta. É tão característico dele ser assim, se preocupar mais com os outros do que consigo mesmo. Principalmente se essa pessoa for eu. Não duvido que Peeta abdicaria de tudo por mim, por mais que isto me faça torcer o nariz, pois eu faria o mesmo por ele e então entraríamos num impasse.

– Outro resfriado – Ralho rude.

– É – Ri fracamente, provavelmente lembrando-se do inesperado resfriado, gripe, na verdade, que peguei logo após oficializarmos nossa união. Passamos nossa incrível "lua de mel" com Peeta trocando panos molhados da minha testa enquanto eu me revirava na cama, mal conseguindo respirar.  
Aposto que Haymitch nunca riu tanto na vida como naquela semana.

– Vem – Pega minha mão e começa a me arrastar para as escadas, em direção ao nosso quarto – Você precisa se trocar antes que _aquilo _aconteça.

Antes que Peeta possa dar mais um passo, puxo-o bruscamente pelo braço, fazendo-o parar. Não dou nem tempo para ele perguntar o que está errado, simplesmente ataco sua boca.

Ele parece surpreso, mas não se opõe à minha súbita necessidade de afeto. Suas mãos seguram minha cintura e o _fogo conhecido _começa a se alastrar pelo meu corpo.

Caminhamos lentamente até o sofá e caímos por cima dele. Peeta sustenta seu corpo para não me machucar e sorri marotamente quando envolvo minhas pernas em torno do seu quadril. De certa forma, é bom que eu esteja com roupas molhadas, o tecido gelado contra a nossa pele torna tudo mais exitante.

Esta é a sensação que Gale nunca me proporcionaria. Nunca cheguei perto disto com ele, mas duvido que muito que – se chegássemos – ele faria eu me sentir assim. Há algo em Peeta, talvez o seu zelo e a forma doce como me trata, que faz com que eu me sinta me bem, _verdadeiramente amada._

Mesmo ele, que sofreu tanto por minha causa, não desistiria de mim como Gale fez.

Suspiro quando os lábios de Peeta descem para o meu pescoço. Meus dedos se embolam em seus cabelos e – mais uma vez – vou precisar me esconder do meu velho mentor, que se ver as marcas que ficarão aqui amanhã, começará uma nova rodada de piadinhas maldosas.

Todavia, eu não contava que Peeta fosse perceber algo a mais em minhas ações.

– Por que estamos fazendo isto? - Pergunta, afastando-se subitamente.

– O quê?! - Pisco os olhos, furiosa por ele ter parado. _Peeta não precisa saber que estou fazendo isso para – secretamente – afrontar Gale e seu sentimento vago por mim. _

– Aconteceu alguma coisa, Katniss? - Arqueia uma sobrancelha e desliza para o meu lado, sentando-se no espaço vazio do sofá.

– Não – Minto e me ajeito também, alisando a blusa que ficou um pouco amarrotada nosso recente _contato.  
_

_– Katniss... _– Ele pondera no tom, mas há desconfiança em sua voz. Lógico que Peeta sabe que estou mentindo, não é muito fácil esconder as coisas dele.

– É errado querer alguma coisa com o _meu marido? _– Dou ênfase na palavra _marido _porque sei que ele gosta quando o chamo assim. Espero ansiosamente que ele aceite minha desculpa esfarrapada, pois não estou pronta para tocar no assunto _Gale _novamente, principalmente com Peeta, que é um candidato potencial à uma crise de ciúmes.

– Não – Analisa minha resposta e franze o cenho – Mas hoje é...

– O aniversário de Prim. E daí? - Não queria ser hostil, mas a curiosidade de Peeta está começando a me deixar aborrecida.

Ele não precisa nem responder, sei o que está pensando: Que eu deveria estar inconsolável, encolhida em algum canto da casa, chorando pela morte _dela. _Então é assim que ele e Haymitch esperam que eu fique toda vez que trazemos Prim à tona?

Sim – Penso entediada – _Porque foi assim que agi toda vez que falaram dela nos últimos cinco anos.  
_

Peeta desvia as íris as alvas de mim, envergonhado por estar me achando tão fraca e tão _frágil. _Eu nunca fui assim, sempre fui vista com outros olhos: Como o Tordo, a face da rebelião, uma guerreira, uma ameaça. A imagem de alguém tão destruído não devia se assemelhar a mim, Katniss Everdeen – sem contar meu último novo nome, já que ainda não estou acostumada com ele. Porém, por minha própria culpa, é isto que está acontecendo.

O que explica, por exemplo_, todo o zelo e hesitação que Peeta tem em relação à mim.  
_

Me desvencilho de Peeta e pulo do sofá, magoada demais para encará-lo. Ele não tenta me impedir, fica em um silêncio incômodo que se estende até que eu feche a porta do nosso quarto, trancando-a logo em seguida.

_Eles acham que sou estúpida, então? - _Envolvo os braços em torno de mim mesma, tentando controlar as lágrimas que não tardam a escorregar pelas minhas bochechas _– É por isso que todos se afastaram? Minha mãe, Gale? Por que eles sabiam que eu não conseguiria superar e não queriam viver ao redor de alguém tão... Vulnerável?  
_

_Talvez fosse isto mesmo, talvez estejam certos. Diferente de Peeta e Haymitch, ambos sabem que de nada adiantaria tentar me resgatar da minha própria dor. Eu sou um caso perdido, não valho a luta.  
_

Isso é amar? Pois não parece amor para mim.

– Katniss? - Peeta bate na porta suavemente, sua voz é controlada e paciente. Me encolho ainda mais com sua presença. Quero gritar para que vá embora e me deixe só, agindo exatamente como ele espera que eu aja.  
Ignoro-o, mas ele sabe que estou aqui, pois continua:

– Isto é... - Murmura acanhado – Uma carta?

Prendo a respiração no momento que percebo o que acabou de acontecer. A carta ficou lá embaixo, à vista de Peeta, quando me descontrolei e corri aqui para cima. Agora as palavras de Gale estão na mão dele e sabe-se lá o que está escrito ali.

Mantenho-me em silêncio. Não porque quero ignorá-lo, mas porque sei que minha voz soaria chocada demais e denunciaria o remetente. Não quero dar motivos para Peeta ficar magoado, então, é melhor que ele não saiba de nada.

Afinal, o que uma simples carta pode mudar?

– De quem é? - Pergunta preocupado, provavelmente já imaginando a resposta. Trinco os dentes e puxo meus próprios cabelos, sem saber o que fazer. _Ele fez a pergunta.  
_

_Exatamente aquela que não deveria ter feito. _

– Katniss – Repete com um tom de ameaça. São estes momentos que trazem de volta o _garoto telessequestrado. É por isso que evito mentir e omitir coisas dele. - _De quem é a carta?

Não sei como funciona a mente de uma pessoa telessequestrada, – ninguém sabe, nem mesmo os mais inteligentes, como Beetee – mas o Dr. Aurelius tem uma teoria. Como estou disposta à facilitar as coisas para mim e para Peeta, – Porque ambos não queremos suas mãos apertando minha garganta mais uma vez – tento não parecer uma ameaça da maneira que posso.

Foi complicado, nas primeiras semanas, porque eu não sabia como agir.

Respiro fundo e abro a porta, capturando o olhar quase enlouquecido dele. Alívio pinta as íris azuladas quando Peeta vê meu rosto. Tento não demonstrar medo diante de sua postura rígida, mas acabo recuando minimamente.

– É de Gale.

Peeta vai falar algo, mas desiste. Vejo seu rosto passar de preocupação para raiva e, então, compreensão. Eu não deveria estar esperando um ataque de Peeta. Ele não é como eu ou Gale, que sempre explodimos quando somos contrariados.

– Certo – Absorve a informação e cruza os braços, tentando parecer confortável com a revelação.

– Eu não li – Desço o olhar para o papel em suas mãos, controlando-me para não arrancá-lo dali.

– Você não vai ler? - Franze o cenho, intrigado com a minha falta de interesse e ansiedade.

– Não – Dou de ombros e passo por ele, descendo as escadas com pouco entusiasmo. - Gale não significa mais nada para mim.

E é verdade. Não estou tentando fazer com que Peeta se sinta melhor, não há nenhum esforço em minhas palavras: Elas são genuínas e expressam exatamente o que sinto. Talvez eu tenha ficado um pouco surpresa com o fato de Gale ainda se lembrar de mim – de alguma forma – e ter me procurando, mesmo que por meio da mãe.

– Katniss, você não precisa... - Começa a argumentar, mas não há nada que fale que vá me desviar da convicção. O caçador pelo qual já fui apaixonada não é mais nada para mim, nem mesmo um melhor amigo.

– Não estou fazendo por você, Peeta – Rebato ríspida, mas meu tom acaba colocando um sorriso no rosto dele.

– Mesmo? - Cruza os braços e faz uma careta, tentando não rir da minha expressão irada – Lá embaixo... - Suas bochechas ficam vermelhas e ele encara o piso – Não me atacou para ter certeza que o que sente por mim é diferente do que sentia com Gale?

Engulo seco com a percepção dele e meu nervosismo me entrega.

_Era exatamente isto.  
_

Não quero discutir com Peeta, mas seu sorrisinho presunçoso está me tentando à fazê-lo.

– _Sério, Katniss? - _Desce alguns degraus e coloca uma mecha rebelde atrás da minha orelha – Você realmente achava que eu acreditaria na história do _marido?  
_

Agora é minha vez de desviar de seu olhar zombeteiro por puro constrangimento.

– E se fosse? - Murmuro.

– Você _odeia _me chamar assim – Acrescenta, certo de que ganhou esta luta. É claro que ganhou, Peeta tem a vantagem de saber manipular as pessoas através da palavras. Tudo o que tenho a meu favor são ações notáveis e impulsivas.

Levanto os olhos e franzo o nariz quando encontro aquele sorriso não deveria estar lá, mas ainda está. Peeta se inclina para mim e me dá um beijo casto, depois desce as escadas e me deixa só, parecendo uma estúpida.

Fico tentada a ir para floresta, mal-humorada demais com Peeta para ficar perto dele, porém, a chuva da manhã voltou a cair e se estendeu até a noite.

– Katniss... - Ele tenta chamar minha atenção puxando entrelaçando minha mão na sua. Viro a cara, ignorando-o.

– Katniss, por favor... - Tenta mais uma vez com uma voz suplicante.

De certa forma, é bom tê-lo por perto desta maneira. As pequenas discussões que tivemos hoje me distraíram completamente do _dia _de hoje. Nem mesmo Buttercup com seu rosto deformado e amarelo me deixaram melancólica, secretamente contradizendo as expectativas de Haymitch e Peeta, o que me deixou até um pouco orgulhosa.

– O que é? - Respondo com um meio sorriso quando seus braços fortes me envolvem e ele deposita um beijo no meu ombro nu.

Peeta não responde, está distraído demais com meu corpo para isso. Esta é a nova técnica que descobriu para me fazer sucumbir aos seus encantos. Eu, como uma mulher madura de vinte e três anos, não posso ir contra minha natureza.

– Peeta – Exagero no tom ameaçador quando suas mãos deslizam para dentro da minha camiseta. Cerro os olhos e seguro-as antes que cheguem aos meus seios.

– O quê?! - Sussurra com uma ingenuidade fingida – É errado querer alguma coisa com a minha _esposa?  
_

Bufo e reviro os olhos para a maneira como me chamou e também como reutilizou minha frase, mas acabo estremecendo com a proximidade sua voz em meu ouvido.

– Não – Mal consigo falar quando acabo caindo em seus braços e Peeta me carrega para o sofá, ignorando o jantar e recomeçando aquilo que não terminamos de manhã.

**[...]**

A carta de Gale caiu no esquecimento. Ainda é difícil encará-la, repousando sobre a mesa da cozinha. Peeta nunca ameaçou abri-la, ele sabe que é um assunto meu e respeita isso. De qualquer forma, todas as rixas que tinha que com Gale são desnecessárias agora que eu estou casada com _ele.  
_

Passaram-se cinco dias e estou disposta a jogar o papel direto no lixo, porém, toda vez que giro os calcanhares em direção as palavras do meu _velho melhor amigo_, meus joelhos fraquejam e tomo meu rumo original à floresta.

Não foi diferente hoje, quando saí de casa junto com Peeta. Fazemos isto toda o dia – exceto quando está chovendo, pois ele mesmo tenta me proibir a ir para os bosques – e como é entediante ficar sem ele, fico o dia inteiro batendo perna pelo Distrito, ajudando onde posso.

Atravesso a cerca desativada – Não vejo sentido de ela continuar ali, mas imagino que Paylor tenha assuntos mais importantes para se preocupar – e escalo um majestoso carvalho, exatamente onde era meu ponto de encontro com Gale. Acerto alguns esquilos, rindo como uma idiota com a sensação nostálgica que caçar me traz.

Desço em um salto, quase me desequilibrando e caindo com tudo no chão. Não havia percebido antes, mas há um farfalhar de folhas secas atrás de mim que me faz arregalar os olhos. É estranho ter alguém tão longe em uma floresta que só eu conheço como a palma da minha mão.

_Exceto outra pessoa, que aposto que nunca mais pousará os pés no Distrito 12.  
_

– Parece que está perdendo o jeito! - Uma risada rouca invade os meus ouvidos e nem me dou o trabalho de preparar o arco, pois reconheço-a imediatamente.

Viro com uma expressão assombrada na direção do visitante inesperado, contemplando-o depois de anos.

– Olá Catinip.

* * *

**Sinto muito pela demora. Infelizmente, ainda sou menor de idade e meus pais mandam, então, não posso ir contra as ordens deles de ficar sem escrever até passar de ano. De qualquer forma, por mais que seja injusto com vocês, os estudam ainda são minha prioridade. Vocês entendem isso, não entendem?**

Não vou pedir reviews desta vez, vou me contentar com os índices de acesso, mas seria bom se tivesse_ alguma coisa. _Bom, eu não desisti da fanfic, espero que não tenham desistido por completo também...

Acho que é só, né. Boas Festas para todos!


	6. Quinto - Parte 2

**Nota da autora:**

Quanto tempo sem vir aqui! Acho que quase esqueci como se postava um capítulo!

Por favor, me perdoem pelo sumiço e a falta de notícias. Se algum de vocês acompanham a fanfic pelo Nyah! saberão o que aconteceu para eu ter demorado tanto. Para quem não sabe, aqui vai uma explicação rápida:

Estou com problemas de saúde. Desde janeiro, descobri algumas coisas que não muito legais e fui obrigada a parar de fazer qualquer tipo de coisa e me concentrar integralmente em minha melhora. Venho melhorando vagarosamente, ainda bem, e finalmente posso voltar para as minhas atividades normais. Espero que entendam, pois a saúde vem em primeiro lugar sempre e... Bem, eu preciso estar em condições de escrever um capítulo.

Desde já, agradeço aos reviews do capítulo anterior, que foram mais do que eu imaginei! Obrigado, pessoal!

Aqui vai a segunda parte do capítulo! Espero que gostem, sim?

* * *

**O passado da caçadora – Parte 2**

Queria ter preparado uma reação melhor para quando visse Gale novamente, mas nunca considerei que ele voltaria ao Distrito 12. _Não depois de tudo que aconteceu._

_É claro que – apesar de ter pensado muito nele nos últimos dias – eu não estava pronta para revê-lo._Por isso, não pude evitar quando meu arco e minha flecha escorregaram para o chão e minha boca se escancarou, deixando claro meu estado de choque.

Parte da minha mente registrou o sorriso convencido que ele deu quando reparou na minha surpresa, mas a grande parte ainda estava ocupada em assimilar que ele estava _realmente ali._

_O que exatamente eu devo dizer?_Não posso mentir e me jogar em seus braços, agindo como qualquer _melhor amiga normal agiria._Todavia, também não posso expor minhas mágoas assim, tão facilmente. Isto só faria Gale se sentir ainda mais superior e ele logo suporia que conseguiu amadurecer e eu – a estúpida amiga que ele abandonou – continuo a mesma.

_Isso seria humilhante._

– O que você está fazendo aqui? - Sussurro atônita.

Gale dá passos rápidos em minha direção e – felizmente – não tenta me tocar. Ele abaixa para pegar as armas que joguei na relva e as guarda consigo. Imagino se – ironicamente – ele teria medo que eu explodisse e tentasse matá-lo.

_É uma possibilidade. Uma boa opção, na verdade._

– Eu tenho uma família aqui, lembra? - Murmura calmamente, parado há menos de um metro de mim.

– Eu sei – Franzo o cenho e tento dar um sorriso. A verdade é que esqueci completamente da existência dos outros Hawthorne – O que você está fazendo aqui _na floresta?_– Dou ênfase na última palavra para esclarecer o mal entendido.

– Desde quando você é tão possessiva com a floresta, Catnip? - Pergunta zombeteiro.

– Eu não sou – Recuo um passo, ainda na defensiva – Só não esperava um... - Hesito, procurando a forma certa de classificá-lo – Visitante?

– Ah, claro! - Dá de ombros e ri brevemente.

Gale ainda é como eu me lembro. No entanto, o tempo também não o deixou para trás. Ele parece mais forte e sua postura é mais imponente, como a de um soldado. Pergunto-me se é isto que ele está fazendo no 2: Servindo o novo exército.

Bom, eu não me surpreenderia. Posso até arriscar dizer que ele está ligeiramente parecido com _Boggs._

Tento não pensar em meu antigo comandante e na forma trágica e horrenda que morreu. Infelizmente, meus pensamentos já estão escapando para os _dias escuros._

_– Você mudou –_Confessa. Seus olhos cinzentos descem por meu corpo, mas não da maneira que você está imaginando. Ele está me analisando.

– Isto é ruim? - Rebato rispidamente.

– Não – Explica deslocado e seu olhar afetado finalmente para no meu rosto – Eu só não esperava que você estivesse tão...

– Mulher? - Completo em seu lugar – Hazelle disse a mesma coisa.

Gale dá um sorriso contido e acena com a cabeça. Meu rosto se contrai em uma careta e faço uma ligeira autoanálise, tentando enxergar o que os outros veem de tão extraordinário e diferente em mim. Exceto o cabelo atipicamente solto, não há nada fora do normal aqui.

Recordo-me da célebre frase que Peeta sempre faz questão de repetir para mim, algo que comentou ainda nos primeiros Jogos: "_Você não faz ideia do efeito que causa."_

_Será mesmo?_Afinal, ele é suspeito para falar qualquer coisa sobre mim.

– Você também está diferente – Acrescento indiferente, estendendo a mão para pegar minhas coisas de volta.

Gale é inteligente. Tenho certeza que ele entende que não há como criar uma conversa entre nós, principalmente quando o silêncio está claramente pesado, lembrando-nos – entrelinhas – dos assuntos mal resolvidos que decidimos ignorar.

_Nossa amizade nunca mais será como era antes._Esta é a primeira vez que sinto como se estivesse ao redor de um estranho e não de Gale – que conheci por tempo o suficiente para confiar a ele o bem estar da minha família.

– Esta não é a recepção que eu esperava – Comenta quando entrega meu arco.

– O que você esperava?

– Bom – E, inesperadamente, atira uma pedra em uma árvore próxima, agitando os pássaros escondidos. Demoro algum tempo para perceber o que está fazendo, mas não decepciono quando a ave mais lenta não escapa da minha flecha. - Eu esperava que você ficasse furiosa – Explica após uma rodada de sorrisos satisfeitos de ambas as partes.

– Furiosa? - Não controlo o riso com a expressão temerosa de Gale.

– Você sempre foi meio instável, Katniss.

Não culpo Gale por achar isto de mim. Ele não está mentindo. Sempre fui meio difícil de lidar, pelo menos é o que dizem Peeta e Haymitch – o tempo todo, devo acrescentar. É engraçado vê-los reclamar das minhas mudanças de humor, mas ás vezes tenho vontade de chutá-los pelo exagero.

– Eu sei – Escondo um sorriso, lembrando da última vez que tive um ataque de raiva perto dos dois.

– Sabe? - Gale arregala os olhos, pasmo com a minha complacência.

– Sei, sim – Ajeito o arco no ombro e continuo minha caminhada, sem esperar que Gale me siga. É claro que ele continua no meu enlaço, provavelmente matando as saudades que sentiu deste lugar.

– O que aconteceu com você, Katniss? - Ouço seu sussurro atrás de mim, mas não tenho certeza se tenho que respondê-lo.

Não sei exatamente como isto aconteceu, mas acabamos voltando aos velhos tempo, agindo quase da mesma forma que costumávamos agir antes do nome de Prim ser sorteado na Colheita.

É claro que não somos os mesmos, mas ainda temos o mesmo espírito destemido de antes: A única coisa que sei nunca irá morrer. Não é uma sensação que eu conseguiria com Peeta. O sentimento genuíno de rebeldia, a faísca inicial que acabou com a Panem de Snow começou aqui, nesta floresta, ao lado de Gale.

– Então... - Raspo a ponta de uma flecha em uma pedra, afiando-a. Entrego-a para Gale, que ainda se lembra como se atira com um arco – Você é um comandante no Distrito 2? Meus sinceros parabéns, combina com você.

Gale vira-se para mim por alguns instantes, tentando identificar mágoa ou cinismo na minha voz. Não há nada.

– Obrigado – E ele atira, acertando um esquilo. É imprudente matarmos sem limites como estamos fazendo, mais por diversão do que por qualquer outro motivo. Nossas famílias não passam mais fome e temos dinheiro o suficiente para ostentar luxos dignos de moradores da Capital.

– Então – Senta em uma pedra e seus intensos orbes pousam em mim. Não tenho tempo para pará-lo, pois ele está fazendo as perguntas que imaginava que não teria coragem de fazer. - Agora você é uma mulher casada? Isto continua meio estranho para mim.

_Mais cedo ou mais tarde chegaríamos nesta pauta, não é mesmo?_

– É – Suspiro profundamente e estico os braços – Meio difícil de acreditar, não?

Gale deve se lembrar das minhas queixas sobre casamento e filhos, a minha opinião sobre o assunto não mudou sobre crianças, mas Peeta me convenceu sobre a primeira parte. _Não é tão ruim quanto eu imaginava._

Aliais, não é nada ruim. Além do meu sobrenome e a aliança que tenho que usar quando Plutarch manda alguma equipe de televisão atrás de nós, nada mais mudou. Peeta e eu já morávamos juntos quando decidimos oficializar a união e – finalmente – torrar os pães que nos declarariam marido e mulher.

– Achei que não quisesse nada disso – Raspa os dedos no cabelo e desvia o olhar. Diferente de mim, Gale ainda guarda mágoa por eu ter escolhido outro ao invés dele.

– É diferente agora – Mordo os lábios, um pouco nervosa com o rumo do assunto.

– O que é diferente, Katniss? - Ele se levanta, alterado. Não há chance no mundo de eu sentir medo de Gale, conheço-o muito bem para saber que é apenas uma irritação momentânea – E se fôssemos nós dois?

– Sério, Gale? - Replico entediada – Estamos um pouco atrasados para esta conversa. Cinco anos atrasados, mais precisamente.

Sua expressão fica ainda mais enlouquecida com meu tom sarcástico._Não é um hábito meu, foi algo que adquiri após conviver anos com meu velho mentor._

– Se a Capital não tivesse... - Torna a falar, mas corto-o friamente.

– Se o quê Gale? - Aumento minha voz, beirando aos gritos – Se eu não tivesse ido para os Jogos? Bom, eu estive lá! _Duas malditas vezes!_– Trinco os dentes, recordando-me com clareza das duas arenas e tudo que sofri lá dentro. Mesmo tendo participado da guerra, ele nunca entenderá o que é estar nos Jogos.

– Me apaixonar por Peeta foi uma consequência disto tudo, eu sei disso! - Suspiro, tendo que concordar que, se eu não tivesse me voluntariado no lugar da minha irmã, eu estaria com o caçador a minha frente e não com o doce garoto louro que me espera em casa – Mas tudo o que eu precisava fazer era _parecer estar apaixonada por ele_, ninguém me forçou à amá-lo de verdade!

– Esta é a questão, Katniss! - Grita e suas mãos se fecham em punhos – Você não teria sequer falado com ele se não tivesse ido para os Jogos!

– O que você queria?! - Resolvo levantar para sustentar a discussão. Fico cara a cara com Gale, por mais que ele seja muitos centímetros mais alto do que eu – Que eu deixasse minha irmã morrer?! No fim, Gale, estar apaixonada por você não fez diferença nenhuma! Eu já amava Peeta!

– Você está com ele porque não consegue viver sem ele! - Declara.

– Não – Abaixo a voz, não vendo sentido em continuar gritando – Estou com ele porque descobri a tempo que o amava mais do que jamais amei você.

Não sinto pena quando assisto Gale recuar como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara. Fui um pouco dura, mas só assim eu o faria desistir. Meu amigo merece esta explicação, é assim que ele conseguirá seguir em frente e esquecer a caçadora rebelde pela qual se apaixonou. Ambos sabemos que ela está aqui, adormecida em algum canto do meu coração, mas verdadeira Katniss nunca quis viver disto, de rebeldia, de fogo.

Ele pisca algumas vezes antes de desabar sentado novamente, com um sorriso amargurado enfincado no rosto rígido.

– Eu estou feliz agora, Gale – Sussurro e caio de joelhos ao seu lado, repousando uma mão em seu ombro. Este é um novo lado meu, que cresceu após a convivência com Peeta, que esbanja compaixão e humanidade. Sentimentos que imaginava que estavam perdidos em mim para sempre.

– Você está? - Pergunta tristemente, deslizando carinhosamente o polegar no meu rosto.

– Muito feliz – Ratifico com um sorriso modesto – Eu estou quase curada.

Se eu não fosse uma adulta agora, eu nunca teria entendido o que está acontecendo aqui. Eu também nunca teria tomado a iniciativa de consolar Gale por um sofrimento que eu mesma causei. Ainda é novo para mim ser benevolente desta forma, mas faz parte do meu próprio amadurecimento.

Quando a tempestade passou e eu finalmente resolvi que estava na hora de voltar a viver, mal tinha notado que minha maneira de pensar havia mudado. Uma série de fatos contribuíram para esta notável mudança: Peeta, Haymitch, Gale, a responsabilidade de ser o Tordo, a morte de Cinna, Boggs, Finnick e Prim, o abandono da minha mãe e todas as outras coisas que nunca deveriam ter acontecido comigo – apenas uma pobre alma faminta da Costura – me mudaram por completo. No fim, eu só queria seguir para um rumo diferente de toda a crueldade que presenciei.

Sinceramente? Cinco anos não é tempo o suficiente, reconheço que ainda estou no meio do processo.

É por isso que – se a antiga Katniss pudesse ver o que estou fazendo agora – ela gritaria e xingaria, mas não há nada de errado em oferecer um ombro amigo para Gale. Não há nada de errado em demonstrar compaixão por alguém, principalmente se você amou esta pessoa algum dia.

_Não posso fazer este tipo de promessa, mas, se pudesse, prometeria nunca mais cometer os erros que as pessoas cometeram comigo. Que cometi comigo mesma._

– _Você está realmente diferente, Catnip –_Gale murmura mais uma vez.

Eventualmente, entretanto, cansaríamos de sentimentalismo e voltaríamos para o mundo real. Não demorou muito para percebemos a situação constrangedora em que nos enfiamos e eu ainda não sou uma grande apreciadora de _demonstração de afeto._

Gale também não tocou mais no assunto _nós_. Fico feliz em saber que ele respeita minha decisão. Foi até engraçado vê-lo perguntar sobre Peeta.

– E... - Enfia algumas amoras que encontramos ocasionalmente na boca – Ele não tenta mais te matar?

Reviro os olhos, achando a pergunta pessoal demais. Gale é a última pessoa do mundo que precisa saber sobre o que acontece no meu relacionamento com Peeta.

– Não – Digo – Ele é exatamente o mesmo de antes.

Omiti a parte que – esporadicamente – meu marido me pede para fugir para a floresta porque talvez possa ter vontade de me matar. Como eu disse antes, Gale não precisa saber de tudo.

– E quando vocês terão filhos?

Engasgo com a pergunta, mas disfarço e finjo ter criado problemas com as pequenas frutas.

– Nunca – Anuncio com frieza.

– Ah, Catnip! - Gale ri alto, agitando a fauna que nos cerca – Você não mudou nada!

– Eu disse que não tinha mudado – Cruzo os braços e bufo. É normal que eu fique assim quando o assunto _crianças vem à tona_. Peeta ainda não pediu nada, ele também concorda que estamos muito novos, mas sei que começará a pedir por filhos em alguns anos.

_Por enquanto, só o velho bêbado e enfadonho me aporrinha com esses temas inúteis e indiscutíveis. Claro! Porque Haymitch precisa de algo que me faça ficar brava, é o seu passatempo predileto._

– Você deveria passar lá em casa se for ficar por mais tempo – Faço o convite, incerta de como Peeta reagiria se encontrasse Gale comigo. - Você pode levar sua mãe e as crianças também.

Certo – _penso –_Assim Peeta não se incomodaria _tanto._

– _Seu marido não se incomodaria?_– Arqueia a sobrancelha, divertindo-se às minhas custas quando lanço-lhe um olhar mortífero com a palavra _marido._

– Acho que não – Franzo o cenho, tentando prever a possível reação de Peeta – Você sabe que ele não faz esse tipo.

– _Bom, é o que veremos –_Gale provoca.

**[…]**

– Katniss! - Meu mentor abre a porta com um sorriso atípico. _Não é preciso ser muito inteligente para notar que é uma recepção falsa e forçada, quase posso ouvi-lo gritar para que eu suma da sua frente._

– Quero conversar – Levanto as mãos, sinalizando rendição. Se estou o procurando, significa que estou com problemas. E ele sabe disto. Peeta e eu sempre corremos para cá após uma briga.

– Claro! - Abre espaço para que eu entre e me segue em silêncio até o sofá. - Eu estava prestes a ter meu chá da tarde, quer me acompanhar?

Cerro os olhos quando vejo o que Haymitch está me oferecendo: _Uma garrafa de conhaque e um copo estão sobre a mesa de centro. Ah, claro –_penso com asco e reviro os olhos – _Isto é o chá da tarde._

– E então? - Ele se acomoda no sofá e leva o líquido a boca. - Que drama você quer que eu resolva hoje, queridinha?

_Eu não chamaria isto de drama. Na verdade, não é nada demais._Só estou um pouco confusa e perdida nesta situação improvável, precisando de alguém que não seja Peeta para me ajudar e Haymitch é perfeito para isto, já que – geralmente – segue a mesma linha de raciocínio que eu.

Respiro fundo e conto _quem_encontrei na floresta hoje. Menciono a breve discussão que tivemos e também comento sobre a carta que recebi há alguns dias. Os olhos cinzas de Haymitch se arregalam, ele também está surpreso com a súbita aparição de Gale.

Após um tempo refletindo, os perigosos olhos voltam-se para mim e ele diz:

– Então – Respira fundo e continua – Você está me dizendo que convidou o caçador bonitão para jantar com vocês? E que Peeta ainda não sabe disso?

– Sim – Franzo o cenho, imaginando aonde ele quer chegar – É o que estou dizendo.

Pouco antes de eu terminar a frase, Haymitch tem um forte ataque de riso. Ele não parece se importar quando um pouco da sua bebida derrama sobre sua roupa. Não é natural vê-lo rir _tanto_e tão espontaneamente, ele só o faz quando eu faço algo tão estúpido e absurdo, que acaba por diverti-lo.

– Ótimo! - Fecho a cara e cruzo os braços, ficando incomodada com seu exagero. _Não há nada de errado no que eu fiz, certo?_– Já chega!

O homem limpa algumas lágrimas nos cantos dos olhos e, subitamente, sua expressão fica drasticamente séria e afetada, como se ele dominado pelo cólera.

– O que você tem na cabeça, Katniss? - Suas narinas inflam e suas palavras são afiadas, ditas entredentes – As pancadas que você levou afetaram seu bom senso?

– Discutir sobre bom senso não é um campo seguro para você, Haymitch – Replico presunçosamente, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Ele me ignora e continua com seus insultos:

– Eu sempre duvidei da sua inteligência, mas... - Apoia o queixo em uma das mãos e dá uma risada inesperada – Você é mais burra do que eu imaginava!

– Obrigado – Murmuro.

– Você quer que o garoto tenha um colapso?! - Ele pergunta.

– Por que Peeta teria um colapso? - Rebato um pouco ofendida. Eu nunca faria nada que fosse fazer Peeta ficar pior, _você não faz isso com as pessoas que ama._Aliais, por que diabos ele teria um ataque com a presença de Gale?

– Eu não sei! - Ele sorri falsamente e esfrega as têmporas – Talvez porque ele foi telessequestrado? Já pensou que Peeta pode achar que você é uma bestante maluca e mentirosa e que Gale está aqui para te ajudar a matá-lo?

Mesmo com uma explicação clara e objetiva, eu ainda não entendo o ponto de vista de Haymitch. No início, quando Peeta ainda agia estranhamente e ficava claramente desconfortável com a minha presença como se eu fosse uma ameaça, eu realmente o temia.

_Os anos passaram e embora Peeta ainda esteja fazendo seu tratamento com o Dr. Aurelius,_ele ainda tem episódios. São raros, acontecem pelo menos cinco vezes em um ano e nunca são mais que suas mãos agarrando-se nas costas de uma cadeira ou uma súplica inaudível para que eu corra para a floresta. _Ele é quase o mesmo garoto com o pão com o qual convivi por pouco tempo._

_Ele é quase o meu Peeta._

– Você está sendo absurdo – Digo – Peeta não é mais assim.

– Como você sabe? - O homem rebate com humor na voz, me desafiando discretamente – Quando foi a última vez que ele tentou te matar mesmo? - Finge pensar, mas ambos sabemos a resposta. Ainda está fresca em nossa memória.

– Há um mês atrás – Encolho os ombros e sussurro, pensando em uma forma de defender seu lado – Mas ele só está cumprindo a cota de episódios dele – Dou de ombros, levando na esportiva.

– Agora isso é normal? - Haymitch arregala os olhos e ri.

– Desde quando você se preocupa tanto comigo? - Respondo com outra pergunta, sustentando sua expressão orgulhosa com os olhos semicerrados.

– Eu não ligo para você – Gesticula com desprezo – Eu me preocupo com o garoto. Você sabe como ele ficaria mal se algo ruim acontecesse. Bem, estou apenas cumprindo nosso trato.

_Nosso trato –_ penso – que foi quebrado por ele apenas uma vez, por um bem maior.

_Proteger Peeta: O_ acordo que fizemos antes do Massacre Quaternário. E ele ainda está de pé; Nós dois concordamos que, no geral, Peeta é o que tem mais motivos para sentir raiva por tudo o que lhe aconteceu. _É claro que é um pouco ridículo comparar as dores,_mas, no final, ele foi quem perdeu tudo, inclusive a própria identidade.

Uma vez comentei sobre este pacto com ele e isto o fez revirar os olhos. Ele também reclamou e disse que estávamos sendo ridículos e que sabia muito bem se cuidar sozinho. Finalmente, Peeta envolveu seus fortes braços em minha cintura e sussurrou com sua voz amável:

"Eu não perdi tudo, Katniss. Eu ainda tenho você."

Sorrio com a lembrança e Haymitch passa a mão em frente aos meus olhos, checando se ainda estou prestando atenção. Pisco atônita e volto-me para ele:

– O quê?!

– Eu realmente não quero saber o que está te fazendo sorrir – O alcoólatra faz uma careta – Imagino o que deve ser, a julgar pela sua cara.

– Não é o que está pensando – Corto-o rapidamente antes que ele comece a rodada de piadinhas maldosas.

– Não me interessa – Dá de ombros. Passamos os próximos minutos discutindo sobre como eu deveria falar com Peeta sobre o assunto. Haymitch mal ajuda, ele só espera que a boa nova não mate meu marido do coração. Aposto que ele está torcendo para tudo dar errado para mim, isso com certeza agitaria sua rotina entediante.

– Eu escuto passos – Arqueia as sobrancelhas e aponta para a porta. O chacoalhar de chaves me desperta e praticamente voo para a saída. Nem mesmo me despeço de Haymitch, mas ele avisa com a voz embargada que estará nesse almoço.

_Ótimo,_penso.

– Peeta! - Chamo-o quando ele passa por mim e sequer me nota. Ele parece cansado, mais devagar que o habitual.

– Katniss! - Murmura e olha para trás, procurando por mim. Seus olhos piscam algumas vezes quando ele me encontra na varanda de Haymitch. - O que você está fazendo aí?

– Haymitch precisa de uma babá, lembra? - Corro para ele e me inclino minimamente para lhe dar um beijo.

– Sim – Franze o cenho e segura minha cintura – Mas você é a última pessoa que seria a babá dele.

_Nem mesmo começamos o assunto Gale e Peeta já está desconfiado. Por que é tão difícil esconder as coisas dele?_

– Devo isso a ele – Desconverso e pego sua mão, guiando-nos para casa.

Não entendo o motivo do silêncio entre nós, mas sei que algo está_muito errado._Peeta sempre chega falante e animado, revigorado e ao mesmo tempo cansado após um dia de trabalho. Ele sempre gosta de comentar algumas coisas que fez na padaria e sempre pergunta como foi meu dia na floresta.

_Não hoje._

Vejo-o subir as escadas com passos desanimados e escuto o som do chuveiro. Sua ausência me deixa livre para pensar e logo chego à duas conclusões óbvias: Ou eu fiz algo de errado ou ele está prestes à ter outro episódio.

– Katniss? - Ele me chama depois de algum tempo. Seus cabelos estão molhados e sua pele está quente. Se eu não soubesse que gosta de banhos quentes, acabaria achando que está com febre.

– Sim? - Ele senta no sofá e me puxa para o meio das suas pernas, me abraçando.

– Quando você vai me contar que encontrou Gale hoje?

Levo meio minuto para processar que Peeta sabe _quem voltou ao Distrito 12._Tento desfaçar minha cara de surpresa quando viro o rosto para ele:

– Estava apenas esperando um bom momento – Me apoio em seu peito e sinto o cheiro de loção pós barba. - Como você soube?

– O Distrito não fala de outra coisa – Dá um suspiro e seus braços tornam-se quase sufocantes.

Ficamos quietos por algum tempo, tento até assistir a algum programa fútil da Capital, mas eu posso sentir os músculos tensionados de Peeta e sei que nossa conversa ainda não terminou. Por fim, viro-me para ele:

– Isto é mesmo importante?

Ele franze a testa e sua mão desliza pela minha bochecha.

– O quê?

– Gale – Fico de joelhos no sofá, o afastando de mim – Não faz diferença se ele está aqui ou não.

– Eu não sei, Katniss – Passa as mãos pelos cabelos claros – Me diga você.

O tom de Peeta parece descrente e isto realmente me incomoda; Nunca passamos por uma situação que colocasse nossa relação à prova, quando eu tive um surto de ciúmes de Delly Cartwright, ainda não confiávamos plenamente um no outro, mas imaginei que, com o passar do tempo, esta barreira seria derrubada.

_No final das contas, acho que estava enganada._

– Você está duvidando de mim?

– Não! – Ele tenta se corrigir, mas seu semblante o entrega. _Peeta confia em mim, sim, porém, assim como eu, ele não sabe o que esperar._

_Não o culpo por isso. Se ele não confia em mim às cegas, é porque lhe dei motivos para isto._

– É em mim que eu não confio – Confessa após alguns minutos.

_Por que ele não confiaria nele mesmo_? Alguém como Peeta – justamente ele! – não deveria pensar como Haymitch; Diferente dos dois, tenho certeza que ele conseguirá lidar com essa situação muito bem, exatamente como fazia antes de ser telessequestrado.

Por mais ainda tenha episódios, não o considero como uma ameaça para nenhum de nós. _Peeta sabe se controlar._

– Isto é ridículo! – Digo.

– O que?! Você realmente acha que eu consigo fazer isso, Katniss? – Sua expressão é auto piedosa, mas não me abalo com nada disto.

– Acho, sim – Cruzo os braços firmemente e tento olhar no fundo dos seus olhos, pensando em, de alguma forma, espantar o medo que se propagaram por eles em questão de segundos. – E é melhor que você faça minha confiança valer, Peeta, porque eu chamei os Hawthorne para almoçar aqui.

– O que?! – O segundo é surpreso e engasgado, exatamente como eu esperava que fosse. Haymitch daria gargalhadas com a minha sutileza, provavelmente.

_"Você quer que o garoto tenha um colapso?!"_

Não vejo o por que meu marido teria um ataque com uma coisa tão..._Insignificante. É apenas Gale, um velho amigo que foi devidamente guardado na memória, junto com o passado._

De qualquer forma, é bom que nosso mentor venha para a pequena reunião, eu rirei na cara dura quando ele – e Peeta – concluírem que a mente do último está devidamente segura e sã.

_É isto que eles ganham por não acreditarem em mim._

– Katniss... – O garoto com o pão cutuca o meio braço, parecendo distante.

– Sim?

– O que você acha que eles vão querer para o almoço? Eu estou realmente em dúvidas sobre ganso assado ou ensopado de carneiro.

**[…]**

– Olá Katniss! - Encontro os grandes olhos de Hazelle Hawthorne e dou um leve pulo, despreparada para sua chegada. Gale está logo atrás, trazendo Posy pela mão. Reparo que Vick e Rory não estão presentes e a mulher se antecipa para explicar a ausência dos outros filhos:

– Rory está trabalhando e Vick fica até mais tarde na escola.

– Ah, claro – Murmuro desconcertada e lhes dou passagem. Gale não continua até a sala, para onde sua mãe está indo, ele para em frente a mim e me estende uma garrafa de vinho. Franzo o cenho, confusa.

– É o que costumamos fazer no Distrito 2 – Diz – Quando somos convidados para um almoço ou um jantar.

Franzo o cenho e imagino se Gale já age como um nativo do Distrito 2 ou se está apenas sendo educado. Bem, para mim ele não mudou em nada.

Posy, sua irmãzinha de 10 anos, me cumprimenta com um doce sorriso banguela – ela perdeu os caninos na semana passada – e pergunta por Peeta. Como toda criança, ela também é encantada com meu marido. _É adorável e estranho ao mesmo tempo, principalmente quando ambos sabemos que nunca poderei lhe conceder crianças. Mesmo sabendo que ele as adora._

_–_ Ela deve gostar mais dele do que gosta de mim – Comenta quando a menina corre para a cozinha. Concordo com uma risada contida e seguimos para a cozinha com passos lentos.

Todos estão conversando alegremente na cozinha, esperando por nós. O almoço está pronto, é claro. Greasy Sae passou aqui pela manhã para ajudar Peeta, nós insistimos para que ela ficasse, mas ela declarou categoricamente que, daquela vez, seria uma intrusa.

Quando Peeta desvia sua atenção de Hazelle e Posy e levanta os olhos para Gale, prendo a respiração, mesmo sabendo que é irracional agir desta forma. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa definida como _insegura,_mas, não consigo ignorar a sensação de tontura e nervosismo que se instalam em meu estômago.

_Pode ser a fome,_penso otimista.

– Gale – Peeta se aproxima com um sorriso educado e estende a mão para Gale. Observo a cena com os olhos arregalados, não esperando que ele fosse tão amistoso assim.

O que mais me surpreende, porém, é que Gale dá um sorriso em resposta e eles balançam as mãos e se cumprimentam, como se fossem velhos amigos. Não nenhum assunto mal resolvido entre eles: Peeta conseguiu a garota, Gale se mudou para não importuná-los, fim da história.

– Relaxe, docinho – Haymitch – que não estava em nenhum lugar próximo – aconselha discretamente atrás de mim, sustentando um sorriso divertido – Não queremos que você tenha um colapso, certo?

Pensando no papel que meu mentor desempenha, estou grata que ele esteja aqui.

– Não – Respondo e respiro fundo.

– Bem – Haymitch pondera – Eu quero.

– O quê?! - Sussurro pasma. _É claro que o velho quer que eu tenha um ataque de nervos, isto valeria seu tempo e ele poderia dar boas risadas da minha desgraça._

– Vai me culpar por isto? - E ele desce os olhos para a garrafa de vinho e a toma de mim, caminhando para onde os outros estão.

– Vinho? Muito gentil da sua parte – Gale vira-se para nós e parece um pouco surpreso com Haymitch. De qualquer forma, ele o cumprimenta e diz o mesmo que falou para mim quando chegou.

– É – Meu mentor dá de ombros – O povo do Distrito 2 é um povo muito gentil – Acho que a até a pequena Posy notou o tom irônico dele nesta frase. O Distrito 2 sempre foi o distrito dos carreiristas, logo, o mais superior e arrogante, então, gentileza não é uma qualidade que você usaria para eles, mesmo hoje, cinco anos após a rebelião.

– Peeta, querido – Hazelle começa depois de um bom tempo após nos sentarmos à mesa. A comida já está quase no fim, e agora que estamos saciados, podemos conversar – Ainda fazendo o trabalho de Katniss?

– Sempre – Haymitch murmura ao meu lado.

– Bem – Peeta evita meu olhar e parece constrangido – Ela ainda não tem muito jeito, então...

– Catnip nunca teve jeito para essas coisas, Peeta – Gale acrescenta com olhos colados em mim. Seu sorriso é presunçoso e enorme, ele parece zombar de mim – Ela só sabe lidar com esquilos.

– Bom – Peeta junta as sobrancelhas e pensa por breves segundos – Isso é verdade.

– Catnip? - Haymitch segura um sorriso com os dentes e vira-se para mim, me provocando.

– Cala a boca! - Ralho baixinho.

– Mas ela está melhorando aos poucos – Peeta tenta defender o meu lado e suspiro aliviada por isto – Ela já pode fazer um bolo sem queimá-lo.

– Até eu consigo fazer um bolo – Posy comenta distraída. Seus olhos estão longe daqui, nos quadros de Peeta espalhados pelas paredes.

– Este é o problema – Peeta sussurra e ri discretamente.

Assisto-os se entreolharem e rirem estrondosamente de mim. _De mim;_Fecho a cara para todos e tenho quase certeza que estou vermelha de raiva.

– Você poderia ter escolhido uma esposa mais prendada, garoto – Haymitch comenta enquanto vira um taça inteira do vinho que Gale trouxe.

– Estou bem assim – Diz.

Levanto-me bruscamente, cansada de vê-los rirem de mim. Isto me fez lembrar de outra ocasião, onde Gale, Hazelle e Posy não estavam presentes, mas Peeta e Haymitch sim. Onde todos os vitoriosos uniram-se para caçoar da minha inocência.

_Parece que foi ontem que fui obrigada à olhar os seios de Johanna Mason –_Reviro os olhos e começo a recolher os pratos, em silêncio. Vou para a cozinha e começo a limpá-los, ouvindo-os rirem de alguma outra coisa.

– Você está chateada? - Mãos quentes e familiares envolvem meu dorso e me puxam para trás. Peeta apoia o queixo em meu ombro e suas íris azuis se prendem em mim, brilhando preocupadas.

– Não – Minto.

– Você sabe que não precisa ficar chateada – Diz em um tom amável – Só falamos essas coisas porque amamos você.

Reviro os olhos e continuo lavando os pratos. _Peeta, como sempre, não desiste_e começa a me persuadir a não ficar emburrada com uma brincadeira boba.

– Katniss... - Ele beija meu pescoço e suas mãos cobrem as minhas, que estão molhadas e cheias de sabão.

– O que é? - Retruco com má vontade.

– Não é bom ficar assim, você sabe.

– Como eu deveria ficar, Peeta? - Tento me livrar de seu aperto, mas ele não está disposto a me deixar ir. - Você está me atrapalhando, estou tentando ser uma esposa prendada aqui – Acrescento, debochada.

– Por que você sempre fica irritada com coisas tão bobas? – Estala um beijo na minha bochecha e me larga, fazendo seu caminho para a sala.

– Eu não fico – Viro-me para ele e cruzo os braços. _Não é que eu seja uma péssima mentirosa,_eu consigo fazer isto muito bem quando é necessário, mas Peeta não deixa nada escapar diante dos seus olhos. _Ele sabe de tudo._

– Não? – Arqueia uma sobrancelha e volta para mim lentamente – Sério, Katniss.

– Eu não estou irritada – Levanto o queixo, tentando dar um pouco de veracidade a minha encenação.

– Katniss... – E ele faz de novo, começa a me tentar com pequenos beijos e seus braços estão em mim novamente. É uma sensação tão boa que quase peço para que não me largue nunca mais.

_No entanto, por mais que estejamos compartilhando um bom momento, eu sei o que está fazendo:_Peeta está tentando me acalmar. É claro que ele perceberia como estou tensa desde que os Hawthorne chegaram, é por isso que ele está aqui, aproveitando esta única ocasião de privacidade para me deixar mais tranquila.

Quando seus lábios tocam os meus, sei que está funcionando.

– Desculpe!

Nos separamos abruptamente, olhamos para a porta e é Gale quem está lá com alguns copos que esquecemos na sala. Tento ler sua expressão, mas ele dá um pequeno sorriso e deixa a louça em cima da bancada, há poucos metros de nós.

Não é como se eu precisasse me explicar, afinal, Peeta é meu marido. Ainda assim, é impossível não ficar constrangida sabendo que Gale ainda sofre por ter me perdido para o garoto que foi para os Jogos Vorazes duas vezes comigo.

_Entretanto, ele tem ainda tem razão. Se Prim não tivesse sido sorteada, eu não estaria aqui com Peeta e sim com ele._

Mas aconteceu e, graças a isto, estamos caminhando para um futuro em uma nação livre.

Meu marido suspira e, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, me larga e vai buscar os copos que o _visitante_deixou aqui.

– Peeta?

– Sim? - Ele se vira para mim com um sorriso suave. Não é verdadeiro, posso ver que ele está começando a se incomodar com a presença de Gale.

– Você está bem... - Encaro o chão, aproximando-me timidamente – Com ele estando aqui?

Ouço outro suspiro pesado de Peeta e logo suas mãos estão no meu rosto, acariciando-o calmamente:

– Por que eu não estaria? - Tento enxergar a mentira em seus olhos claros, mas Peeta é bom demais em esconder as emoções, principalmente quando está fazendo isto para que eu não me sinta desconfortável.

– Eu não tenho nada contra o Gale – Continua enquanto seu polegar desliza pelo meu rosto – As minhas rixas com ele já foram resolvidas.

_Peeta pensa exatamente como eu: Uma vez que ele conseguiu a garota, não há nada que o faça temer Gale. Eu sou dele, eu carrego o seu nome agora._

_– Você está bem, Katniss?_– Pergunta cheio de preocupação.

– Por que você está perguntando isto para mim? - Arqueio uma sobrancelha, confusa.

– Bom... - Ele coloca uma mecha solta atrás da minha orelha e me puxa contra seu corpo mais uma vez – Não é comigo que Gale têm assuntos mal resolvidos.

_Ah! É verdade!_

Ás vezes fico surpresa com a capacidade Peeta enxergar tudo por uma perspectiva diferente da minha. Talvez seja isto que nos faça tão _bons_um para o outro. Ele é otimista e altruísta, enquanto eu sou reservada e desconfiada.

Fiquei tão preocupada com sua reação sobre Gale, que acabei esquecendo de mim mesma. Eu estou abalada com a presença de meu antigo melhor amigo, não é somente sobre Peeta e a possibilidade dele ter um episódio.

_É sobre mim também. É sobre a garota que ficou no passado, sofrendo com o abandono, magoada por alguém em quem confiava._

– Eu estou bem – Sussurro convicta, mais para mim do que para ele.

E é verdade: Estou _realmente bem._Graças a ele, a Haymitch, Greasy Sae e até mesmo Delly. Eu perdi Gale, mas ganhei outros amigos. Peeta é muito mais que um amigo, é claro.

_Ele é o único motivo de eu não ter padecido._Eu devia isto a ele: Ficar viva, pagando minha eterna dívida por ter destruído sua vida.

– Mesmo?

– Sim – Pisco os olhos, um pouco atônita com minha descoberta.

– Katniss, você não está dizendo só para... - Começa a reclamar, mas meu indicador voa para sua boca, fazendo-o se calar. Cerro os olhos, forçando uma irritação que não existe.

– Eu já disse que estou bem, Peeta – Repito um pouco ríspida. Deixo-o livre para falar e o contorno, voltando para a sala. Antes de fugir dali, me viro e falo:

– _Não me pergunte o porquê._

O almoço se arrasta por mais uma hora, até que Hazelle decide que é hora de nos deixar em paz. Gale, obviamente, a segue sem protestar, mas há uma certa relutância em seus olhos tempestuosos.

– Sinta-se feliz por não ser o vizinho deles – Haymitch dá tapas modestos no ombro de Gale, já tomando seu próprio rumo.

– Por que? - Levanta as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

Meu mentor não me dá tempo para impedi-lo, ele apenas abre um grande sorriso malicioso e cospe com vigor:

– _Acredite em mim quando eu digo que eles não são silenciosos como eu queria que fossem, rapaz._

Leva algum tempo para que entenda do que Haymitch está falando, entretanto, quando se dá conta, começa a tossir e seus olhos se arregalam; É um momento raro, mas posso sentir meu rosto esquentando, mas não posso definir se é por vergonha ou por raiva.

– Ah, entendo.

– Eu vou matá-lo – Falo para Peeta por trás do sorriso forçado. Hazelle, Haymitch e até meu próprio marido estão rindo. Felizmente, este toma o cuidado de não ser descarado e ri educadamente, mas sei que, no fundo, ele está feliz com a brincadeira de mal gosto _do maldito velho bêbado._

Não dá para estender a conversa muito além disso, Haymitch – que deveria estar aqui para tornar o ambiente mais leve – acabou fazendo o contrário. De propósito, imagino.

_– Foi bom te ver, Catnip –_O caçador diz após se despedir de Peeta. Ele não tenta me abraçar, ele sequer aperta minha mão, mas seu aceno de cabeça é o suficiente.

_Irracionalmente,_assemelho esta situação à outra completamente diferente: Quando eu tinha que convencer o presidente Snow de que meu amor por Peeta era real. Uma missão na qual falhei, a julgar pelo nosso destino.

Talvez Gale precisasse disto: De uma prova de que fez certo em ter me deixado para trás. Talvez, quando me deixou há cinco anos, ele não estivesse pensando apenas nele, mas também em mim e quem seria melhor para mim.

_Ah, nisto ele pensou. Afinal, não foi isto que ele falou para Peeta uma vez? Que eu escolheria aquele que acharia impossível viver sem?_

_–_ Eu posso perguntar agora, não posso?

– O quê?! - Olho para Peeta, perdida.

– O motivo para você estar bem – Revela. Sua expressão ingênua é uma velha conhecida, ele sempre faz isto, sabendo que é o meu ponto fraco.

– Achei que tivesse esquecido – Reviro os olhos e fecho a porta.

– Não esqueci, não – Diz.

_– É claro que não –_Balbucio enquanto caminho para a sala. Desabo no sofá e Peeta desaba ao meu lado, ainda esperando por sua resposta.

– Sabe... - Começa – Você me deixou muito confuso quando falou aquilo.

Tento ignorá-lo, mas Peeta é persistente demais. Ele fica – irritantemente, devo adicionar – implorando para que eu explique o que aconteceu. Quando não consegue nem uma palavra sequer, ele apela para os toques e então os beijos.

_Não posso falar, mas, posso corresponder, certo?_

Certo. E quando abro os olhos para admirar seu rosto, ele está em cima de mim, me prendendo com seus braços e pernas. _É uma ótima prisão, na verdade. Eu nunca reclamei dela. Ainda._

– Vai me contar? - Tenta novamente quando liberta meus lábios. Não estou disposta à bater papo, então puxo-o pelos cabelos para que me beije de novo. Ele _sabe_que me provocou mais cedo, na cozinha.

Ele só resolve perguntar de novo quando estamos bagunçados: Sua camiseta já está longe, em algum canto desta sala. Minha trança está desfeita, meu cabelo parece um ninho e minha blusa está por um fio; Bufo, frustrada com a interrupção.

– Você já sabe a resposta – Respondo com a voz embargada.

Peeta para, pensando nas únicas palavras que cedi. Para meu desespero, ele se afasta e se senta no sofá, longe demais de mim. Depois de franzir o cenho e juntar as sobrancelhas diversas vezes, ele vira o rosto para mim, um pouco surpreso:

– O que eu tenho haver com isso?

– Tudo – Dou de ombros e começo a ajeitar minha roupa, mas ele me lança um olhar de ameaça, o que me deixa feliz e animada por dentro. _Então ele pretende continuar, uh?_

– Certo – Murmura, descrente – Você está dizendo que está bem com Gale por minha causa?

_Por mais ingênuo que seja, Peeta é inteligente. Não foi preciso de muitas pistas, afinal._

– Eu estou dizendo que estou bem por sua causa, sim – Afirmo.

– Você não existe, Katniss – Balança a cabeça e levanta, me puxando pela mão. Seu corpo está tremendo com as pequenas risadas que deixa escapar.

– Para onde vamos? – Pergunto.

– Para onde mais? – Vira seu rosto, que está com um sorriso engraçado, para que eu possa vê-lo – Temos uma bagunça para arrumar por causa de um almoço que _você inventou, esposa prendada._

– Eu não sou uma esposa prendada – Admito com o cenho franzido.

– Eu sei – Dá de ombros e leva algumas coisas para o armário, guardando-as perfeitamente organizadas.

Reviro os olhos para o excesso de zelo pelas coisas. _Por que ele simplesmente não as joga ali?_

– Você quer que eu seja prendada? – Olho para trás e encontro a carta de Gale, escondida pelo papel pardo. Respiro fundo, mas a ansiedade começa a partir do momento que começo a imaginar o que pode estar escrito ali.

– Não – Diz – Você está bem assim.

– Ótimo – Murmuro e a empurro para o lado, pegando um pano seco – Porque acho que não conseguiria mudar, de qualquer forma.

**[...]**

Uma série de chuvas torrenciais está assolando o Distrito 12 e, diretamente, a mim também, que não posso ir para a floresta no meio de um temporal. Para piorar, Peeta teve alguns problemas na padaria e foi obrigado a ir mesmo assim.

_E eu, como sempre, fiquei sozinha._

Sem muitas opções, decido explorar o estúdio de Peeta – que anda muito produtivo ultimamente – e encontro todo o tipo de pintura: Desde cenários e pessoas. Rostos que, por mais que eu não queria ver, consigo encarar com um pouco de esforço.

Antes do meio-dia, porém, alguém bate na porta dos fundos e espero ansiosamente que seja Peeta.

_Mas não é._

Ficamos nos encarando por um tempo, na verdade, estou esperando que diga algo, afinal, Gale é quem veio aqui.

– Eu estou indo... - Ele murmura com os olhos fixos nas toras de madeira.

– Eu sei – Abro passagem e Gale passa por mim sem cerimônias. Sua roupa está toda molhada, combinando com sua expressão cabisbaixa. Ofereço uma toalha, mas ele recusa educadamente e avisa que não ficará por muito tempo.

– Eu vou voltar logo – Gale acrescenta. Ambos sabemos que são palavras mentirosas, ele evitará o Distrito 12 enquanto puder.

– Eu sei – Murmuro.

Há uma grande diferença entre nossa relação na floresta e nossa relação aqui, onde a realidade nos consome. Lá nós não precisamos de palavras: Basta pular, correr e atirar em coisas para o clima de cumplicidade e alegria se instalar.

_Não aqui._

– Eu queria falar algumas coisas antes de partir – Anuncia. Seu semblante é conflituoso: Ora hesitante, ora confiante. _E eu sei exatamente sobre o que vamos falar nos próximos minutos._

_– Tudo bem –_Dou de ombros e puxo uma cadeira da mesa da cozinha. Gale segue meus passos, sentando-se de frente para mim.

Recolho os braços, cruzando-os firmemente contra o peito. As mãos de Gale pairam sozinhas na mesa, com os fantasmas das minhas, que deveriam estar ali. Não estou disposta à ser uma boa pessoa hoje, principalmente quando vamos falar do assunto que tento esquecer a cada minuto.

– Katniss, eu sin... - Levanto o indicador, interrompendo-o.

– Você não precisa pedir desculpas, Gale – Volto a minha postura inicial e respiro fundo. - Não mudaria nada, de qualquer forma – Dou de ombros e me levanto, buscando um copo d'água.

Ainda é difícil não colocar a culpa em Gale por tudo o que ele fez,_alguém precisa levar a culpa. Talvez o Dr. Aurelius esteja certo com o que me explicou uma vez, em uma de suas consultas pelo telefone._

"_Ele se afastou primeiro, é normal colocarmos a culpa naquele em que sabemos que nunca mais teremos que encarar de novo. Evita um conflito e alivia a consciência."_

_–_ Eu nunca pensei que fosse ser tão difícil conversar com você – Gale dá um riso amargo atrás de mim.

– O quê? - Rebato ríspida – Só por que estou um pouco mais inteligente agora?

Gale não responde, _ele não se atreveria._Não este Gale, que não é nada além de um completo estranho.

Os segundos se arrastam, posso ouvir os ponteiros da sala contando cada um deles daqui, relembrando-nos do pouco tempo que nos resta para reparar assuntos mal resolvidos do passado.

– _Katniss, eu não matei a Prim._

Meu corpo se contrai com o nome _dela._É claro que Gale chegaria a esta conclusão, ele colocaria a culpa toda em si próprio e definiria que eu nunca mais gostaria de olhar em seu rosto novamente.

_Não é verdade._

O que me magoou em relação a ele foi, basicamente, o abandono. Ele não atirou uma flecha em mim quando eu pedi para fazê-lo, ele sequer se preocupou em saber como eu estava após tudo ter acontecido. Ele tampouco deixou um bilhete ou deu um telefonema, como minha mãe se prestou a fazer.

_É desta parte que sinto raiva._

– Não – Dou uma risada curta, achando tudo muito absurdo – É claro que não.

– Então...

– Você acha que eu sou estúpida? Como você e Beetee saberiam dos planos de Coin? Ninguém sabia. Vocês criaram aqueles paraquedas para matar os inimigos, não crianças inocentes, não Prim... - Deixo minha voz morrer no final, segurando um soluço ao falar disto, a pior memória da minha vida, tão abertamente.

– Eu achei que você me culpava pela morte dela – Sussurra.

– Então minha flecha teria acertado o seu coração, não o de Coin – Digo de uma vez, pegando-o de surpresa.

– Bom – Ele suspira – Então eu sinto muito...

– Pelo que desta vez?

– Por ter te deixado.

Algo me diz que eu deveria me sentir emocionada, um pouco alegre até. Todavia, não estou sentindo absolutamente nada. Viro-me para Gale com meu melhor sorriso – aqueles que uso com Peeta quando quero mentir sobre meu verdadeiro estado – e digo calmamente as palavras que o libertarão da dívida que o manteve preso a mim nos últimos cinco anos:

– Isso é passado, Gale – Dou de ombros – Você não deveria se preocupar.

_Para mim, não é nada disso._O passado ainda rege grande parte da minha vida, seja em lembranças, pesadelos, cicatrizes ou rastros novos de personalidade que os baques deixaram em mim. Para Gale, porém, parece ser diferente.

Ele deve ter seus próprios problemas, muitas recordações para se lidar, portanto, cabe a mim livrá-lo de mais um fardo. _Não seria justo com ele._

_Talvez fosse, por ele ter me abandonado também. Eu não deveria ser tão benevolente com alguém que virou as costas para mim e agiu como se eu não existisse._

Mas eu sei como é lidar com a guerra e as feridas – internas e externas – que ela deixa em você. Eu sinto isso, todos os dias. Eu vejo nos olhos de Peeta, na garrafa de uísque de Haymitch, no sorriso perdido de Delly, eu vejo isso no espelho.

_E eu não desejo isto para mais ninguém._Nem mesmo para alguém como Gale.

– Você mudou, Catnip – Gale confessa mais uma vez, parecendo admirado. - Você mudou muito.

_Me limito a sorrir educadamente,_o que faz o sorriso de Gale aumentar ainda mais.

– Peeta merece um pouco de crédito por isso – Acrescenta zombeteiro – A bondade dele está passando para você.

– Espero que sim – Digo com um aceno.

– Bom – As íris cinzas caem no relógio de pulso e Gale firma suas malas nas mãos, pronto para seguir para a estação, onde voltará para o Distrito 2. - Vou indo.

– Tenha uma boa viagem – Desejo forçadamente, caminhando para a porta dos fundos para abri-la. Entretanto, algo acontece no breve percurso: Gale passa pela bancada e vê a carta que Hazelle me entregou há um tempo. Eu ainda não fiz menção de abri-la, é claro.

– Você ainda não a leu... - Aponta para o envelope amarelado, com um tom entristecido.

– Não – Sustento seus olhos e vejo-o dar um sorriso contido, porém, autêntico.

– Tem razão – Sussurra para si – Você não mudou em nada. Continua teimosa.

Deixo o comentário passar, mas Gale não demora muito mais tempo. Ele pisa fora da minha casa e vira-se uma última vez, imaginava que parar dizer um 'adeus' definitivo.

_Não foi como eu imaginei. Eu deveria esperar isto de Gale._

– Leia – Seu indicador desenha meu queixo superficialmente e é só isto: O homem que um dia já amei se vai, tão subitamente quanto chegou.

Fico acompanhando sua figura sumir no horizonte, logo não há mais nada além da paisagem da Vila dos Vitoriosos que já estou acostumada a ver.

Respiro fundo e tranco a porta, espiando uma última vez o lado de fora, identificando o pôr-do-sol. Volto calmamente para a bancada, onde a carta do meu _antigo melhor amigo_repousa, esperando por seu leitor.

Com as mãos trêmulas e a respiração ofegante, vou rasgando vagarosamente o papel poroso, ainda hesitante sobre a ideia de ler as palavras que Gale me aconselhou a ler. _Deve ser importante, se ele achou melhor me avisar para lê-la._

Eu só espero que estas palavras não me quebrem. Desta vez, não acho que conseguiria me recuperar.

* * *

**Infelizmente, tive tempo apenas para escrever e não revisar. Se vocês verem alguma coisa, por favor, me avisem e eu virei aqui para editar. **

**Sinceramente? Acho que o encontro entre Katniss e Gale nunca aconteceu de verdade, mas, se tivesse acontecido, seria algo parecido com isso aqui. Ou não. **

**Espero que tenham gostado e - mais uma vez - mil perdões pela demora, mas eu realmente não podia fazer nada desta vez. Por favor, se ainda há algum leitor, não se esqueça de comentar e continuarei postando. **

**Obrigado (: **


	7. Quinto - Extra

**Nota da autora:**

Antes de comerem o prato principal, por favor, leiam o recadinho da Tia Lu:

**O Fanfiction não permite texto riscado, o Word sim. Então, usem a imaginação e pensem que as partes em ITÁLICO são como se o Gale tivesse riscado a carta, se arrependido. De certa forma, dá uma emoção a mais no texto. **

Ah, sim! Aposto que vocês não esperavam que eu fosse aparecer aqui tão cedo, né?! Bom, acho que consigo postar duas vezes ao mês, desde que eu não seja tão exigente comigo mesma como eu estava sendo nos capítulos anteriores. Não, isto não significa que vou perder minha qualidade de escrita, isso nunca!

* * *

_Catnip,_

_Katniss Everdeen,_

Katniss,

Eu sequer sei o que devo escrever para você. Imagino como será sua reação, mas não consigo encontrar nenhuma que faça jus à sua verdadeira personalidade. _Você sempre foi complicada, só peço que não arrume encrencas com minha mãe por eu tê-la feito entregar-lhe esta carta, a insistência foi exclusivamente minha, se quer saber._

As coisas mudaram para nós, não é mesmo? Eu soube que se casou. É bom saber que, depois de tudo, as coisas estão dando certo para você, mesmo que não tenha sido como eu planejava. De qualquer forma, estou muito feliz por você, _Katniss _– Catnip.

Tudo está dando certo para mim também, estou comandando um esquadrão no Distrito 2, protegendo os cidadãos de Panem como eles sempre mereceram ser protegidos. Acho que teria seguido esta carreira, de uma forma ou de outra, se tivéssemos nascido em um país livre onde minhas expectativas fossem além de ser um simples mineiro. Felizmente, Catnip, nós conseguimos isso, não é mesmo?

É, obrigado por isto! Nunca tive a chance de compartilhar minha alegria por termos conseguido criar uma nação justa. Aquela na qual finalmente poderei ter filhos sem ter que precisar me esconder em uma floresta, temendo a fome ou os Jogos Vorazes.

Ainda assim, sei que nada entre nós – mesmo após esta carta – será como antes. Nossa amizade acabou sendo sacrificada no processo e eu sinto muito por isso, mas acho que foi melhor assim, não é? Imagine quão mal eu estaria se a visse se casando com outro homem? Quando você foi presa após o assassinato de Coin, eu soube que havia a perdido para sempre. Eu não consegui competir com Peeta naquele momento, mas aposto que ele nunca falou sobre isso, certo?

_Vá em frente e pergunte. Ele sabe do que estou falando!_

Apesar de tê-la perdido como mulher, ainda tenho o resquício da minha amiga, minha companheira de caça adolescente e imprudente. Você se lembra desses tempos? A floresta do Distrito 12 ainda é a mesma? Bom, ainda estou decidindo se tenho coragem de ir aí vê-la com meus próprios olhos.

Eu sinto falta daqueles dias, mas todos nós temos de crescer e, como meu pai explicou há muito tempo, as amizades de infância são as mais improváveis de se manterem firmes até a fase adulta. Tivemos momentos bons juntos, mas acabamos tendo finais diferentes também.

_Droga! Você não imagina o quanto eu sinto a sua falta. Não do jeito que você está pensando, sou maduro o suficiente para aceitar a sua escolha, mas eu sinto falta do nosso passado. É tão difícil ficar longe da minha verdadeira casa. Eu sinto mesmo a sua falta, Catnip. Você sente a mesma coisa?_

_Você sabe que não sou tão bom em me expressar como seu marido e seu mentor, isto está sendo complicado para mim._

_Katniss, eu não matei a Prim._

_Ambos sabemos que nem eu e nem Beetee tivemos culpa. Sim, eu sabia do bombardeio que Coin planejava, nós trabalhamos no esquema por semanas: Atacaríamos a mansão de Snow, mas eu nunca aceitaria usar crianças – da Capital ou não – como proteção! Eu não sou assim, Katniss!_

_Como eu poderia matá-la? Eu também amava Prim! Eu a amava como eu amo os meus irmãos! E eu sei o que ela significava significa para você. Eu nunca teria concordado, Katniss. Por favor, não coloque sobre mim mais culpa do que eu já estou sentido. Você me odeia agora, eu sei, mas eu não matei a sua irmã. E engana-se você se acha que eu não me sinto responsável pela morte dela. Eu sinto a culpa sobre meus ombros. Todo. Maldito. Dia. E acho que este sentimento permanente basta._

_Eu não queria falar sobre isto, mas eu precisava. Nós precisávamos._

Por fim, só peço que me perdoe, f_oi por isto que escrevi esta carta, na verdade._ Não pelas coisas que fiz, ambos seguimos caminhos diferentes e acho que este não é um assunto que mereça ser relembrado, mas peço que me perdoe por ter demorado tanto tempo para dar notícias, para agir como um melhor amigo deveria agir.

De qualquer forma, espero que não seja tarde demais.

Sinceramente,

Gale.

* * *

**O próximo capítulo está praticamente pronto, mas, como a ''boa'' autora que eu sou, tenho que fazer um certo... Doce (?) antes de liberá-lo. Hm, acho que será o capítulo mais 'Own' que vocês lerão aqui, então... Volto em 15 ou mais dias, sempre cumprindo meu novo padrão de postar duas vezes por mês. **

**Bom, vocês já sabem como a coisa toda funciona: Para esta história sobreviver, ela precisa de leitores e opiniões.**

**Vejo vocês em breve! (:**


End file.
